Who Are You?
by Unknownred
Summary: Summary: Two years later, Wendy is brought to a strange island with no transportation except to fly home. She doesn't remember anything and is struck by embraces and excitement by a boy name Peter. What happens when Peter finds out that Wendy doesn't remember him or the fact that she doesn't know him? Peter Pan 2003 I do not own except my OCC!
1. Chapter 1

Who Are You?

By: Unknownred

Summary: Two years later, Wendy is brought to a strange island with no transportation except to fly home. She doesn't remember anything and is struck by embraces and excitement by a boy name Peter. What happens when Peter finds out that Wendy doesn't remember him or the fact that she doesn't know him? Peter Pan (2003) I do not own except my OCC!

Inside Summary: An accident occurs two years later, Wendy is diagnosed with amnesia so she doesn't remember what had happened the day before Peter Pan had taken her back home along with her brothers and the Lost Boys. In fact, ever so often… she is losing sight of Peter each day, only one thing could possibly help her remember. What will happen when Peter takes her back to Neverland? How will he deal with Wendy not remembering him at all?

P.S. – There will be a (Line interception) for next POV's or scenes. Please excuse this, the three dashes for line interceptions itself did not work.

Ever since that day, a blur memory drawls across my mind about the men whom came for my father and took him away for being "delusional" after saying he did believe in fairies a month before. It haunted me for many days and nights. The mere thought had rained down and just thinking about it made me want to scream.

Not only is my family breaking apart, Michael is a delinquent (believe it or not) and John had ran away from home a year ago because he couldn't take being the head of the household alone— despite that father was taken away and that we have five adopted brothers in tow. Mother has been working late lately, leaving early in the morning for work, visiting father whenever he is permitted to having visitors, taking a leave from stress and having Aunt Millicent come and babysit us until she comes back.

Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this? I couldn't help much, very often because all my brothers wouldn't let me… saying I'm a girl and that I'm not very strong to handle such things, that I should leave this kind of stuff to them. WHAT! How can they say something so rude and impolite! Yes, I find it relaxing sometimes but…BUT that doesn't mean I can't help a little.

I looked down from the top step of the stair case as my brothers chased each other downstairs, Nibs in charge— ordering them about, to get ready to do some chores before Mother returns. Sniffling, I felt a soft nudge to the back of my shoulder and turned to my head to the comfort of our household dog, Nana. Mother told me she has been in our care even before I came into this world.

"Oh Nana, if life is like this… what is it like in the future?"

Nana whined and placed her nose on my shoulder, giving a little lick to my cheek. I furrowed my eye brows in worry and gave a soft pat on her head. Glancing back down stairs, I sighed sadly. "What happened to adventure?"

(Line interception)

Evening came by pretty fast; Mother has returned home, exhausted and looking ever so ill. Being prepared, the twins come through, holding Mother by the hand and helping her to the couch in the living room. Curly, on top of that, rushed through with a deep bowl filled with water and a washcloth. He knelt down and pressed the wet cloth to mother's temple, patting it softly.

"Are you cold, mother?" Nibs asked; worry turned his face pale. He stood on the side of the couch, wanting to do something to help.

She gave a weak smile and closed her eyes a bit, "No, thank you."

"Mother, you must rest, you had a long day." Curly announced, plopping a pillow next to her head, and smoothed the wrinkles out before gently letting mother's head fall upon the pillow.

Standing length's off, in the hall way where I won't disturb the boys and mother, I set off outside, hoping nothing else would ruin this matter. Closing the door softly with a click, I turned around and took off down the small steps and skipped over to the gate and walked right past it.

"I should have taken Nana with me, but who's to say it takes one to have an adventure!" I spoke aloud but it wasn't as if I wasn't alone… which is a good thing— or else some people or neighbors would think I'm delusional as well. Walking down the path I usually take with my brothers to school, remembering how they crowded me from the streets, protecting me from vile creatures, say squirrels, large dogs, a bird… for some reason Tootles had always been very protective of me when it came to birds… I never asked him, he'd probably be offended, but that doesn't stop me from pondering on it too much.

There's not much to do in London, ever since I got back from vacation in New Orleans last Winter, I found out that John had left, not having the decency to leave a note or at least telling the reason why he left… I just figured by how much he hated being the only eldest in the family— despite our half brothers, he was to become the mature one and yet, everyone had heard him complain of how low and incompetent we all were and it was just too much to handle. So that left us without doubt, he just had enough.

"But he's only a boy…" I muttered, slowing my walk to a pace. Sighing, I looked up and what caught my eye made me gasp. A boy! His face, his name I can't remember and yet it felt so familiar. It made me fearsome and yet, angry at the same time, "You."

"Why, Wendy Darling, ever so nice to see you some days." He smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye, as he tipped forward, his head bowing in respect.

"You…"

"Why, you should get out from this freezing cold and head home…" He looked worried but soon enough, a smirk planted his face, "Or do I need to run an errand to the post of your home? Again?"

My eyes widened at the dried memory, flashing pieces of running after a blur figure riding a bike and a big tower where my voice echoed, screaming for him to stop. "It wouldn't be like this if you'd just have stopped."

"Oh, but what's the fun in that?"

I swallowed and took a step forward, "It's not fun, to tell you the truth. I'm sure you would do the same thing if I were to tell your parents of the terrible things you say to tease girls, say—"

At that moment, everything had stopped midway and it felt like no one was watching us, nor any buggies on the streets, no sign of life— just me and this boy I once knew a long time ago…

Pulling heed, he gripped my forearm and wrenched me from my spot, dragging me with half a step to a more secluded, private place to talk. The dumpster, where the heater breaks out into a loud noise, defeating any whispers being told in the dark.

"Ow!" I yanked my arm out of his and glared up at him, "_What_ do **you** think you're doing?"

"Play, I say." He spoke, his eyes narrow with serious intent. He grinned and stepped forward as I stepped back, not wanting him to get too close. He already broke my comfort zone.

"Oh Wendy, **this**_ is_ scandalous, don't you think?" He whispered with a ring to his voice, deep and almost charming but it didn't convince me nonetheless. It only made me feel disturbed and very uncomfortable as I looked for a way to escape. "W-what!"

"Not like you have any troubles going on, despite your father being delusional and your dear mother smothering you and your brothers with the good life while she works day and night, going from one job to the other. Oh happy you, having nothing to worry about, bet it does feel glad when you can't remember… a thin—"

"Stop it!" I said aloud, pushing him away, only making him take a step back. "Take it back; don't say such cruel words about my parents!"

"What's worst, then? That I know more to it than you know, say, why John ran away?" He wondered aloud, adding a baleful chuckle.

I inhaled, breathing along his words and letting them sink into the pit of my stomach where it flipped into an unsettling state. "W-what do you know?"

"Oh my dear, dear Wendy… didn't you know?"

"Tell me what you know!" I said a little louder, my voice almost cracking. Even though I didn't want to hear what he had to say, I wanted to know what happened to John.

"You killed him."

I stopped, my eyes widening as my breath caught in my throat. His words, almost sounding true made me think of the incident of when I woke up in the hospital bed. White walls and machines hooked up to my body; a nurse ringing up for my mother and father to come in, signaling I was awake.

Suddenly, I felt wet droplets of tears slide down my cheeks. _No, it's not true._ I swallowed, quite difficulty. "You're… lying."

"Of course… you wouldn't believe me." He whispered, quite harshly, stepping forward once again and bringing down a hand and clenching my shoulder quite roughly, I almost winced. "No Wendy, it's quite true."

I shook my head, almost feverishly as I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. He just kept getting closer and closer, closing in the little space I had left. The only thing spaced enough was our heads. "I… I! I don't believe you!"

He locked eyes with mine. Frightened eyes held with a fierce sensation, this is the moment, the right timing to have Nana along, to protect me from an intruder, but I was stupid enough to leave my guard down. He leant down, his lips brushing my cheek as he whispered deeply into my ear, his breath sending shivers down my back, "Suit yourself… not everyone can be like Peter."

I furrowed my brow at the name. Was I supposed to believe him? A messenger boy who knew nothing about my family, who only teased girls out of fun, who wants nothing more but to destroy a girl's childhood with horrid memories? No… I need help, I need to get out of here; I need to call out for help!

His hand snaked down to my waist, bringing his hips adjoined to mine. My eyes widened. This is indeed scandalous, and at such a young age! I opened my mouth but nothing came out but a little shriek.

"Where are your brothers when you need them?" He laughed, "Can't protect you everywhere you go, huh?"

I felt my fingertips tremble as my face contorted in fear, "What…are you—?"

"Those _silly_ names, your brothers have, ha! A circus or riot they shall be!" He laughed and lay his other hand under my chin, "No worries, I've seen enough to know what my extent is."

Angry by those words, I struggled to push him off me. This situation was too much and even after my tears had dried; more was springing from my eyes. "Unhand me you fiend!"

"Oh!" He paused, grabbing both my hands and blocking them from hitting his chest, "I forgot about your youngest brother."

"The twins?"

"No, Michael! The delinquent of the family!" He snarled, "That traitor, I must say."

Bewilderment filled my vision, I could feel the rush of blood creep up my cheeks, "What do you mean, traitor?"

He licked his lips and stared hard behind me before closing range with my own eyes. I envisioned someone, anyone coming to my rescue… but as he got closer, his hands holding me in place and his lips locking a peck to my cheek, so close to my hidden kiss— Aunt Millicent reminded me so many times how important it was, I couldn't think of what to do but stand there, frozen.

"Thinks he can be like… Peter."

"Peter…who?"

He didn't say anything and clenched his grip on my hands tightly as he glared menacingly at me. His face, half shadowed amongst the roof tops, almost reminded me of someone I once knew; whose face terrifies youngsters, whose words drives them on the edge. He let go of my left hand and raised his hand, signaling he was going to do something horrid, something I really don't want to know about. "Peter who?"

He didn't answer me right away for I had pushed my free hand against his shoulder as he swung a bit backwards before coming back to composure and with a surprise expression, darkened. I swallowed and yelped as he pulled me towards him, jerking my feet upright so I landed into his arms.

That's when I screamed, loud and clear. I kicked and swung my free hand, knocking his balance off and then I took off, picking up my skirts and ran from the dumpsters without looking back but not before hearing a scuffed remark of _Pan _and into the clear light of the town. Running past the shops and down the road to the entryway of the park, I ran to the trees and hid behind one.

Taking a little breather, I silently peered around the corner, hoping to see no one has followed me, not that awful, horrid boy— then I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I made a loud shriek and jerked back, not before hitting the person with my elbow and knocking him down to the ground.

"Wendy! Wendy!" The voice yelled, standing up and running to my side.

With wide eyes, I was shocked to see this boy calling me so familiarly. I paused from when I was about to run and stared at the boy. He had an oval face, very handsome features; his eyes are cerulean as he locked his gaze with mine. My eyes traveled up to his dirty blonde hair that stuck out in some places but that only made him look beautifully charming. The way he called out my name sounded a bit husky but I found it very…cute. Looking down, I was a bit confused to why the boy was wearing… leaves as clothes and not regular clothes as others would. Do his parents not know what he's wearing?

I watched as he came closer, his arms reaching for me. I stepped back, not that I was scared— just a bit shaken up. "Are you okay, Wendy?" he asked as he stood there with his eyes furrowed in worry. I didn't say anything as I stared at him with suspicion. Why? "Who… are you?"

(Line interception)

The moment of worry ended with a gasp and an open mouthed, devastated boy who stood there in front of me. He stammered, almost as if he was afraid, "W-what?"

I didn't break contact and told him that I didn't know him but, "How did you know my name?"

Then as if bipolar, he laughed aloud. He had a very nice tune to his laugh; it felt a bit refreshing, "You're just messing with me; I know you haven't seen me in a year… or two (so says John) and I'm sure I deserved that right nook to the chest with your elbow… but Wendy… I'm here, still."

I didn't say anything to this. What's this? I've met this boy before and yet, I don't remember at all of our first greeting? Should I play it off or should I just tell him the truth? What would Mother say if I did tell a white lie?

"I have never met you before, this is the first time I've ever seen your face." I spat, but not before realizing I did so and felt guilty afterwards.

He had a hurt expression and it almost looked like he was going to cry as he tried to search my eyes to see if I was only teasing him even though I'm serious. "Wendy? You really don't remember… me?"

I took a moment to think about it then shook my head. I kind of felt bad for not knowing this boy. He really did seem like a nice fellow. "What's your name?"

He didn't waste a second to answer, "Peter! Pan."

_Not everyone can be like… __**Peter**__. _I lowered my eyes and thought hard on it. Was this who he was talking about? Is this Peter known throughout the whole town? How come I've never heard of him? How come no one ever tells me these things? No one ever tells me anything ever since—!

"Wendy! You're crying, are you hurt?" Peter ran forward, taking me by the shoulders and examining me from head to toe.

I shook my head and before I could stop myself, blurted, "John…"

"Oh, John!" Peter broke into a grin. I looked at him in confusion, tears springing and running down my cheeks, "You… know John?"

He nodded and grinned widely, "I can take you to him!"

Oh no! He's taking me to John's grave! I gave him a disbelief look, as if I've been slapped. If I really did kill John then how come no one has told me where he was buried? But something inside me tells me he's still alive… I parted my lips, "Where is he then?"

"Oh Wendy, don't you know? He's in Neverland! He's been there with me since last year." Peter announced, his eyes sparkled with joy. He lent his hand out and took a step back. "I'll take you there, Wendy…"

I licked my lips and reached up to wipe my tears away with the sleeve of my dress. I sniffled and gave him one more suspicious look before taking his hand with caution. "O-okay."

"Tink." He turned his head and whispered to the quiet park.

"Excuse me, who—?" I wasn't able to finish my question instead I was caught off guard by a shimmering glow flying to my face. In clear vision, looking closely, I see a small face with a tongue sticking out connected to a small body floating in thin air. "A firefly…?"

The firefly began to buzz around; it's voice, squeaky and upset.

"Tink is my fairy."

"Fairy?" I questioned, remembering how my father said he believed in fairies and look where he ended up, locked away, delusional. What if someone finds out or hear me if I was to say I believed in fairies too? But before I could part my lips or say anything, Peter rushed to my side and clapped a hand over my lips and whispered harshly, "Don't say that!"

I raised a brow. What is this boy, mad? How did he know what I was going to say? I didn't even get to say it aloud! He's acting weird, such a child even though he looks about my age, maybe even older.

"Whenever someone says "that", a fairy drops down…dead." Peter huffs and looks at me with deep concern. Tink, the "fairy" slowly sits on Peter's shoulder with a sad look on her face. "Tink already died once, I'm never letting that happen again."

She died? That's not possible, once a firefly's light goes out, there's no returning to life. _I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!_ My eyes flickered back into focus— a memory that I once knew of had shot through my veins. I think Tink knew something was up and started buzzing around us.

"Wendy?" Peter used his husky voice again and watched me as I turned my attention back to him. "I'm going to make you remember." Tink buzzed, flying into Peter's face, her hands shot outwards, waving urgently. "I mean… me. Remember me." He added.

"How?" I wasn't sure how he was going to do that, but mother said to me that sometimes it's best not to remember what you already lost of.

He slowly grinned as he glanced down and back up, giving me a gesture with the tilt of his head. Unsure to what he was referring to, I lowered my eyes to our feet and what I saw made me gasp and yank him towards me. We were floating in mid air! I felt his hands wrap around my waist, "We're going to start over."

"_You _**can**fly?" I demanded, letting go and took a moment to stare below; my eyes widen in fear. Something wasn't right, it felt wrong like a part of me knew something and yet I don't know what of. Doubt clouded my thoughts as I started to deflate, and the ground was much closer. I gasp.

_Think happy thoughts. _"Just think happy thoughts!" Peter said quickly.

_**Mermaids! Indians! Pirates! **_A voice whispered in my mind although I'm pretty sure it wasn't my own. It could probably be a memory that appears sometimes through daze moments like these and happen to disappear once thought upon. I hovered over Peter whom was below me, his arms spread widely, I'm guessing— in case I fall. "T-this! How are we flying?"

Tink buzzed forward, kicking flicks of her light in my face. I shook my head, readied to sneeze but it didn't come and I shot a glare at her. _Stupid firefly,_ I thought. She just flew away, her head high in triumph as Peter laughed.

**SNAP!**

"Wendy Darling," A voice I recognized too quickly came through the trees, "Come out; I know you're there."

I held my breath as Peter became alert to the voice. Tink hid among the high branches of the trees as she peeked out from above. Not to seem suspicious, I quickly pushed Peter to the tree and flew the opposite way. Peter whispered my name but as I was about to turn, my skirt got caught on a branch and pulled me down, where it broke and I started to fall to the ground.

Coming down on another branch, it scraped the side of my arm and I shrieked as I pummeled to the earth. As I was catching my breath, the messenger boy from earlier marched forward, and stood above me, shooting a victorious look.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy." He laughed hoarsely, "You shouldn't have run from Prince Charming."

Wincing from the fall, I stood up and brushed my skirts from the dirt and twigs. I glared at him, hard, "I wasn't running from Prince Charming! I was escaping from the horrid lord of He—"

"Mind you to bite your tongue," He spat with a dangerous tone, "I know a few connections that could rid your father forever."

Gritting my teeth before I could speak, I shook my head at him, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" He spoke up, a hint of amusement spared. He grinned evilly and stepped closer to me, clapping his hand under my chin and pinching my cheeks together, "Listen well and listen good…"

My eyes widen as his threat came full force. I couldn't look at him anymore and averted my gaze behind him as he spoke out each one of my brother's name, trailing after my parents and aunt's as well. I could feel my face pale and my eyes burning as I tried to keep the tears from falling. _This isn't right, _I keep telling myself._ Wendy, just scream, let it all out, the frustrations, the hurt— you can't keep bottling it all in!_ I can't even remember what happened before the accident. No one will tell me!

Throwing me to the ground, I let out a yelp as the boy had enough of talk and knelt on one knee, "We will meet again, Wendy Darling."

I watched him go, not wasting how hard it was to swallow. Feeling my lip start to tremble, and my eyes became blurry; the first tear fell and slid down my cheek. Suddenly out of no where, Peter appeared, kneeling down and wiping my cheek with his thumb. His face was filled with a mix of concern, anger and sadness.

"Wendy?" Peter spoke up, brushing another tear. I gasped. "Are you alright? Who was that boy?"

I jerked back and swiftly turned away, blocking my face from him. "No one!" How embarrassing! I even forgot he was there… watching the whole thing too!

"Wendy?" Peter flew to the other side of me as I turned my face. He flew to the other side, trying to catch my eyes but I only turned away and buried my face in my hands, and cried. "Wendy?"

"Is there a purpose why you're here?" I snapped, tears falling onto my lap. He jumped a little back but came back into composure and took my hands and lifted me in the air once again.

"I came back for you Wendy." He whispered, sounding sincere and kind. He furrowed his brows as his face came closer to mine, "To take you to Neverland where we can start over again… you can have an adventure of a lifetime there… don't you want that?"

I licked my lips; it tasted salty and took a moment for his words to sink into my head then nodded slowly. "Yes, but where is Neverland?"

Peter turned and pointed at the sky that turned out to be a bright blue sky, a couple of stars blinked signaling that night was nearing. I gaped; I didn't even know I was out this late and mother! My brothers would all be worried, wondering where I'm at— what are they thinking right now? "Second to the right and straight on till morning!"

Wiping my face with the sleeve of my dress, I sniffed and turned back to the exit of the park, thinking of my family. Will they be worried if I'm gone? What will things be like if I'm not there? I should be at home, in warmer clothes, taking Nana on small walks, watching my brothers run around doing chores. I miss them already especially Nana, she's the only one at the moment who understands how I feel. She's not just a dog, not just a nanny to us, but a companion who truly cares.

A dim light flew from the trees sprinkling light behind and flew towards me, her hands towards the sky. I gave Tink a sad look of longing. Was I ready to leave home; to leave my hard-working family for a life of fun and adventure? Tomorrow will be the same as usual, a routine will occur. I don't want that. I want something new happening in my life. Neverland sounds like such a good deal. Intrigued by the idea, I turned my head and glanced at Peter and Tink, "Alright… I'm ready."

(Line interception)

We flew through the night of London's tower and neighborhoods. We even flew past my house. I paused and swooped down near my window, catching a glimpse of surprise. Michael was going through my chest of old toys. Giving it a weird thought, I reached back to my locks of hair and pulled out the bow that tied my curls away from my face and dropped it on the banister. Then, with a happy thought of reuniting with John, flew to Peter and Tink as they led me deeper into the skies.

It took forever to get to Neverland, almost the whole morning just as Peter said it would. We had crossed over a magical bound to outer space that also led to a realm that enters Neverland, an island with clear blue skies, clouds that crowded around the bright sun. There were a couple of green volcanoes resting amongst many mountains, and years on of trees trailing everywhere below. The beach was beautiful also, clear-cut blue waves, hitting the shore, washing up shells and sea crabs.

"Where would you like to go to first?" Peter laughed as he purged down above the water and let his hand trail across the surface, setting sprinkles splash against my dress.

_John._ But before I could say my brother's name, a grand ship caught the corner of my vision and my lip fell as we flew closer to it. "Is this a pirate ship?"

"Aye!" Peter cried out and swooped to the poop and grabbed a red-feathered hat from the steer, "I defeated the captain of this ship! Now this ship is mine!"

I cheeked a smile and landed on the plank and boarded the ship. My eyes flared, keeping a look out of any pirates who dared to come near me but it seemed that we were the only ones on the boat. "Where are the mates?"

"They jumped the plank awhile back!" Peter grinned, flying towards me, "Do you want to know where the treasure is?"

"Treasure?" I asked, surprised. I never seen treasure up close, wouldn't it be grand to even have proof? Oh, I heard stories from my step brothers of it, how treasure is a most important asset to wealthy people. Mother has treasures but she says it's not wealth but my father, how she loves him so. She still does, even though everyone says he's delusional. I think that's what I want someday.

"Yeah, lots and lots of treasure! I'll show you the way—" he flew into the air again and on the side of the ship, waiting for me.

"Peter?" I started on the boat and climbed the bridge, "What happened to the old capt'n?"

"He got eaten by a croc!" Peter chimed, flying towards the upper deck and sat on the rail. "Old, a—"

At the same time, I voiced out a thought that echoed in my mind the whole time he was talking, "Alone and done for."

Peter's eyes immediately dazzled, bringing forth a huge smile with teeth. His face was so handsome at that moment; I forgot that I was even staring at him. "What?"

"Wendy! You remembered!" He laughed as he looked up at Tink, "Tink! She remembered Hook's downfall!"

I averted my gaze between the two as they exchanged their language with each other. Having lost my place, I couldn't help but bring attention back to myself, "Wait! What are you talking about? Hook? You mean 'old, alone, and done for' made him die?"

"Yes, Hook was the capt'n of this ship but I— we defeated him. He couldn't think happy thoughts so he voluntarily dropped into the croc's mouth and was swallowed wholly!" Peter laughed and jumped off the rail, shooting up to the peak of the ship's look-out stand.

I gave out a disgusted expression at the image of Hook's death. I muttered the echoes in my head, "Old… alone… and done for."

"Peter?" I shiver, ridding myself of the story of being eaten alive, "What did Hook look like anyway?"

Peter looked at me nonetheless, thinking aloud, "Uh, let's see… he had a large nose and curly black hair, piercing blue eyes and oh! We can't forget that he has a shiny, sharp hook on his right hand!"

"Hook!" I widened my eyes at the sound of it, "Peter, don't tell me he got his hand eaten off by a croc!"

"That's right, Wendy." Peter nodding solemnly in a mocking way, then he grinned, "But everything's good now! Hook's gone!"

"Oh! How sad, that poor man!" I mumbled to myself but apparently it caught Peter's attention. He gave off a bizarre look of betrayal.

"What do you mean sad and poor man?! Wendy, he's a grown-up! Grownups just don't understand kids!"

This time, it was my turn to give him a bizarre look. What is this boy talking about? Grownups aren't a disease that you can get rid of; you eventually grow up yourself. You can't simply stay young forever, that's just impossible! "You're unbelievable, you know that Peter Pan?"

Peter didn't say anything except grin broadly, letting his dimples show. His eyes were like a razor that struck me back. It was a wonder to think about this boy, such mystery met my expectations. Wait! Why am I'm being distracted by his features when I should be focused that he took my saying to the wrong direction. "I didn't mean it as a compliment."

But it doesn't seem he heard me. I sigh. Whatever.

"Anyway, I thought you said you'd take me to John?" I asked crossing over to the rail and turning it around so my back could lean on it. I stared at the back of Peter's head where he had pulled out his telescope and peered in it, viewing the island's features.

He mumbled something in reply but I didn't quite hear him. I cleared my throat innocently, "What was that Peter? I didn't quite hear you. Say it aloud."

He turned his head and glance up at me, "I said… I don't know where he is."

That, unexpectedly surprised me. What was I supposed to expect when I came here? Gold? My brother? My memories that I lost? I didn't think so. I didn't think I gave away my expression but it seemed that Tink knew better than I do that I couldn't hide away what I was feeling. Everyone knew this, Mother, my brothers, Michael… even the messenger boy. Ugh.

"_What_ do you mean **you** don't know where he is?" I grounded up my voice and let out a frustrated roar, "**You**, of all people, told me that you'd take me to him!"

"Wendy, wait! Hear me out!"

"I can't believe I believed you!" I yelled, shooting up from my lean position and growled, marching off down the stairs. Peter took off, flying above me and landed in front me as I met the bottom of the stairs. "How could you lie to me Peter?"

"I didn't lie to you, Wendy!" Peter waved his hand in front of me, gesturing for me to calm down.

"No I will **not** calm down, Peter!" I shouted, with anger raging inside me. "**You** are merely a _boy_; why did I even confide in you?"

"You are wrong, WENDY!" Peter yelled, his voice almost pleading. I stopped my vent and gaped at him. Did he just raise his voice at me? "You're not _yet_ a lady, Wendy." He spoke, more calmly now, "Please listen Wendy; I expected this much from John. Since I last saw you and your brothers, they were young as you were too… but then John came back to Neverland and he was different, he _looked_ different. So if he was different, I supposed you were too."

I didn't say anything. Did I really change that much, even after the accident?

"Wendy, I was pretty shocked that you grew up… a little **but** I don't want to watch you grow up." He added, and looked away for a moment before looking back at me, "Your brother **is** here; but he became a lost boy as well, and I don't know where to find him— I must say he has been accustomed to Neverland and knows almost every hiding place there is in the forests and caves, but not all."

I stood there quietly, contemplating this information and letting it sink into my mind. Was this what he was trying to tell me? But all this time, I've been venting up my anger and putting it all on Peter. How cruel can I be? I took a big breath and then looked at Peter in the eye, and exhaled my apologies, "I'm sorry, Peter, I didn't mean to yell at you. …I just, really want to see John again."

Tink, that was stalling somewhere, flew through the air, her bright light beaming behind her until she stopped at Peter's ear, her arms cupped around her mouth. Peter's face changed at that and his eyes darkened as he let Tink's words sink into his head. "Let's go."

Then he ran forward and jumped off the boat, the red-feather hat flying off his head and whisked towards the captain's quarters, and leaving me astounded. It took me a moment to find my voice then I yelled at him to come back and get me. "It'll only take a second, Wendy, I'll be back."

A blind light flew past my face, blowing my hair up. I watched as Tink followed Peter into the sky and disappeared behind a cloud. "PETERRRR!"

But he was already gone and I was left, stranded on this abandoned ship. _Great._ That's just terrific. I'm guessing he still hasn't learned manners, or to say, how to accompany a girl without boring her. Yes, that's just pleasant isn't it?

It felt almost agonizing just standing there, doing nothing but staring after Peter who left me on this abandoned ship. How come he didn't leave Tink to keep me accompany? That's the least he could do, at least! I growled and walked back and forth, mindlessly, angry at the thought of Peter. How could he do this to me? But the only thing running in my mind at the while was how long I have to stay here, waiting for him to come get me when I could be busying myself. _Explore._

The word remained in my mind as I backed up, and walked off to the quarters below. Swinging open the doors and walking down the small, steep stairs, I had to crouch for the small ceiling that came into view. Looking around, it wasn't much— just barrels of hidden gun powder and wooden beddings that sat on the side of the furthest walls. Blankets and abandoned guns were strewn across the floor and cannon balls were set afar from the cannons. Walking forward, a rat jumped across my foot, squeaking, making me shriek in surprise. I shivered. This place must be covered by disgusting creatures. I walked further in, hoping to find something that would catch my interest or curiosity but instead has made me bored. Turning around, the boat suddenly started to rock slowly then roughly; I climbed back upstairs with caution, feeling a cold chill run down my back. I turned my head to glance back and found no one behind me. But then why was I getting this feeling?

Outside, the weather had turned from bright to cloudy, a brisk wind made its way over me, pulling me forward. I clung to the nearest pole and watched as the weather started to worsen. Another wind past by, pushing my hair past my face; I glanced up and saw a door open that wasn't opened before… I think. _That must be the captain's quarters!_ I made up my mind and began my way over to the cabin. As I up the celled floor, it creaked and my last sight was my hair flying up and a red-feathered hat flashing from the doorway. "AHHH!"

Thump!

(Line interception)

A/N: What happened to Wendy? Is she alright? Who was that wearing the red-feathered hat? Where's Peter Pan when Wendy needs him? Well, read on to know what happens next! Thanks for reading, please leave feedback in the review box!


	2. Chapter 2

Who Are You?

By: Unknownred

Inside Summary: An accident occurs two years later, Wendy is diagnosed with amnesia so she doesn't remember what had happened the day before Peter Pan had taken her back home along with her brothers and the Lost Boys. In fact, ever so often… she is losing sight of Peter each day, only one thing could possibly help her remember. What will happen when Peter takes her back to Neverland? How will he deal with Wendy not remembering him at all?

Recap:

_Glancing back down stairs, I sighed sadly. "What happened to adventure?"_

"_You killed him."_

_I stopped, my eyes widening as my breath caught in my throat._

"_Peter…who?"_

_He had a hurt expression and it almost looked like he was going to cry as he tried to search my eyes to see if I was only teasing him even though I'm serious. "Wendy? You really don't remember… me?"_

"_Oh Wendy, don't you know? He's in Neverland! He's been there with me since last year." Peter announced, his eyes sparkled with joy. He lent his hand out and took a step back. "I'll take you there, Wendy…" _

"_I can't believe I believed you!" I yelled, shooting up from my lean position and growled, marching off down the stairs. Peter took off, flying above me and landed in front me as I me the bottom of the stairs. "How could you lie to me Peter?"_

_Another wind past by, pushing my hair past my face; I glanced up and saw a door swing open. _That must be the captain's quarters!_ I made up mind and began my way over to the cabin. As I up the celled floor, it creaked and my last sight was my hair flying up and a red-feathered hat flashing from the doorway. "AHHH!" _

_Thump!_

(Line interception)

_I have to find John or else Wendy will have my head!_ I flew through the trees, over and under arms of branches that blocked my way or direction.

"Just fly above the trees, Peter!" A tiny voice that only belonged to my fairy, Tink, yelled into my ear. Living with her in Neverland so long, I've grown up understanding most of the Never-languages. I shot up through the trees, and hovered over the enchanted forest we were in. Blowing out a breath, I watched as Tink's light flashed through a couple trees before shooting up, only stopping in front of my nose. She looked upset. "Peter! What do you think you're doing? We got to find John!"

_I know that, Tink!_ _It's just…_ "Um, what… does he look like again?" I spoke up quickly, averting my eyes from Tink who gave me a look of disbelief. Finally what took so long to answer back, she burst— hers arms shot upwards, waving in outrage, her foot stomping in midair, her face burnt red and words jumbled up that I couldn't quite hear except my name that is being yelled in between lines. "YOU MEAN YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHO JOHN IS?! PETER!"

I tried to tune her out but Tink was too smart to know better of it. She flew into my face, kicking my nose with her foot and grabbed one of my locks of hair and pulled until I had enough and swatted her away with a loud apology.

Tink shook her head after she had calmed down, blowing out a huge steam of breath. She still looked upset and her face was returning to a normal temperature. I really don't like to get on Tink's bad side, she can get scary sometimes. I bit my lip in silence as I try to work out what to say, skip my rebellious thoughts. I guess I too am like Wendy, forgetting who John is, generally speaking.

"Well the only thing to do is," She paused, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. I snapped my attention to her, knowing she got something in mind. I gave her an urging look which pleased her. "…to talk to the mermaids."

Dah! Why didn't I think of that? I can be such a clod sometimes! But I was preoccupied by the fact that I still don't know John. I've only seen him around when he's not sulking in the hide out or hiding away in the enchanted forests or caverns.

"Peter!" Tink blew her dust in my face which caused me to swat her away again, "Peter Pan!"

"Tink, stop that!" I huffed and started to fly down to the mountain's caverns. "Hurry Tink; no time to waste."

I think I heard Tink say something under her breath, I'm not sure. But what I am sure of is that I left Wendy on the ship, waiting for me…again! We flew around one of the three caves that rounded the mountain and went into the third grotto. Inside, Tink led the way, her light flaring zigzagged, above and near the cavern's walls. I didn't bother on foot; who know what traps were still intact. It didn't take us long to see a hollow space— clearly a hidden entrance deeper into the cave. Tink directed, flying spirals as so did I. Exiting the corridor, a sleek, moss smell of sea water crept into our noses signaling that we were about half a mile from the mermaid's cove.

"_Oh, how sweet!" Her face brightened after seeing the mermaid's heads break the surface of the waters. She turned to me, her face speaking wonders. I gave her a frown which made her drop her smile almost immediately. "Are mermaids not sweet?"_

A side of me wanted to tell her— _not as sweet as you—_ but I was on edge that evening to even think the mermaids will drown her, which they clearly attempted to in the first place. _Curious lil' critters!_ I gritted my teeth as the memory replayed in my mind.

"Peter, we're here." Tink announced, breaking me from my reverie.

We stood at the entrance of the cove. The vast room was void except the stigments above the ceilings that were layered upon layers that created the peak of the volcano. A large pool was in the middle of the cove though, an exit/ entrance way— likely an escape, incase the cave collapses. I knelt down at the edge and took my twig whistle that hung from around my neck, lifted it to my lips and played the mermaid's song, which always works to lure them in.

It took less than a minute for the mermaids to appear, their heads popping out of the water one at a time. I dropped the device from my lips and watched as they swam forward.

"Peter, you ask of us?" Vanswell spoke up for all her sisters. She was the mermaid with the bright orange tail— she was very slim and her face was sparkled blue. She had long brown hair that spread around her shoulders whenever she comes up for a breath. She was the mature one of the family of mermaids, and to top it, a flirt. She winked at me.

Tink rolled her eyes at her and hovered above us, steering clear of the water. She knew better than to stick closer for the mermaids may play a practical joke, splashing her and causing her to fall and not having the strength to fly.

"Hello Vanswell," I greeted clearly not interested and nodded my head to the other mermaids as well. "I want to know what has become of one of my lost boys, John."

Vanswell smiled up at me, craning her neck to the side and gave a little pout, "Jonathon, you say?"

Vanswell and her sisters giggled before whispering to each other. Then, Vanswell looked back at me and said, "The girl's brother has joined forces with the villain of the underground grotto. He now calls himself, Johnswilth."

(Line interception)

"Another adventure, huh?" I wondered aloud, feeling a tinge of jealousy creep up my throat.

"You can say that." Annibanjo, a blue tail flipped up from the waters, setting the water ripple in tiny waves. Her face sparkled a light shade of green as she disentangled her hand from her green hair. "Except you should be forewarned, Peter. This adventure might cost you something worth your life."

"Shh," Erina, a red mermaid giggled, eyeing me before whispering to her sisters again, even though she knew I could understand. Her face glittered a bright hue of gold as she turned her eyes and gazed at me while she talked, "Let Peter venture out on his own and find out for himself. It'll be way more fun this way."

What is it that they're not telling me? Maybe I should have gotten the queen of mermaids to tell me straight out what's going on. I just want the facts straight and if there's a new adventure, I want to be the first to know.

I switched gazes between the two sisters and finally landed my gaze back to Vanswell, whom seemed to be enjoying my impatient trial. "Is that all? Or is there something you're not telling me?"

She took a moment, closing her eyes and breathing in the cave's moist air. Then she reopened her eyes and looked at me with a serious contact, "Yes. You will find your answers back at the ship."

I felt a smile form onto my lips as she smiled back; but something didn't feel right. I should feel used to this— all the mermaid's smiles feel lacking, sometimes they're false but what is her smile trying to tell me…?

"Hurry now, Wendy is in trouble."

My smile dropped almost instantly as I stood up abruptly. I didn't bother thanking the mermaids as I jumped over them and dove into the exit of the pool. Feeling their excitement through the sea, I knew they were close, their hands outstretched but I couldn't let them get ahead of themselves. I swam upwards and burst through the sea. Using my strength, I clenched my eyes shut and thought of Wendy, what it'd be like to live by her side forever in Neverland, never having anything to worry about?

I hovered over the sea and blinked away the salt water that dripped down my face. Then I started off, spotting the abandoned ship not far from where I was. But something was wrong, terribly wrong. The ship, it wasn't abandoned, someone is on my ship and it seems to be sailing away. "WENDYYY!" _**I'm coming Wendy, wait for me!**_

(Line interception)

Just hearing the clacking of boots against the stone floors of the Hidden Under, shot a cold shiver up my spine. Hiding with great care from the surrounding camp filled with pirates, I slid beyond the shadows and watched them as they settled down for a rest. Leaning forward, crouched to the ground; I spied two men going into their tents, after kicking off their boots.

"Johnswilth." A man's voice boomed through out the cave— it was big and gruff sounding almost like a giant talking from a hill top. He had layers of coats on; one dark solid color adorned with golden significance of metals pined over wrapped linen of blue. He stomped over to his weary men and forward marched to the front, turning only to glare at them and his eyes traveling, sweeping across the room.

Of course, I'd stay in the shadows, away from the attention, only to serve for a purpose. To observe and strategize; that is my ordeal. The man who so called my new title grumbled and listened as a ripple of words passed one of the pirates. Whispers of Master Horus and Falcon waved over the men, tired of the day and ready for the night. Only yawning and craning their necks towards their tents, they set off, kicking their boots off in effort.

As they shuffled forward, not noticing them being watched— crept forward, crouching low and crabbing my way to the nearest exit, I glanced back and met cold, piercing blue eyes staring back into my own, wild brown ones. I've been caught.

"Johnswilth." His voice was low and hard. He breathed heavily, inching closer, his boots clatter against the hard floor, echoing off the walls. "Have enough adventures for one night? Come, rest." He swept his free hand that wasn't in his coat pocket towards the camp's tents as he walked forward, coming even closer to me.

"Aye, Falcon." I nodded, frozen to my spot, a dare not to move an inch as he stopped a few feet from me. "Just a midnight walk wouldn't hurt."

He didn't smile or frown, just a blank stare as his eyes seemed to devour into my soul, trying to reach a word that would escape from my lips but I didn't give him the satisfactory. "Would you care to join me instead?" I offered, not wanting to sound suspicious. I gave him one of my best smiles.

He chuckled now, almost not too friendly, "Strange man, you are, Johnswilth."

He stepped forward once more, his hand outstretched as he planted it onto my shoulder. I glanced down at it— to my surprise, it was clean; clean hands means he must as well be a gentleman or so I thought.

"I am weary also. My men will wake early and find me not at my post." He debated, giving me a look before brushing past and stepping out into the corridor of the Hidden Under. I stood there, thinking. "I wait for no man, heed forward so we may talk." His voice sounded further away then when he was with me a few seconds before.

(Line interception)

It was like a maze down here, couldn't tell which way was left or which way was right unless you had a lantern— in this case, I hadn't bothered to bring one. Falcon didn't seem to mind; everyone knows that he has keen eyes, pierced with determination and akin to Hook's as well, although Falcon has his reason why he doesn't like being compared to his acquaintance.

'_He was always soft on children, never minding my advice. Always hooked on something that threatens reason.' Falcon shrugged, giving me one of his stares. _

I didn't say anything after that. No questions were asked, no suspicion, just a little curiosity and a chuckle coming from the leader is all it takes for his men to mind their own business.

We reached the end of the walkway, and I almost tripped too soon as Falcon mentioned there were small steps in front of me. I grumbled and went up, feeling the wetness of the rocks as I went up. Tugging on one corner, placed my foot on a ledge and lifted my weight to the thin air that breezed upwards. We were exiting in a different route, not the one I got in and definitely not the one I'm used to.

Over and out, I overseen the area we were hidden at. Trees towered over the mountain-top, not big hills as I expected but enough to hear the ocean's waves through the shoulders of the trees and shrubs. I placed a foot on a small boulder and waited for Falcon to settle back on land. Given forth, I was almost as lost as when I came here, spying on some pirate laughing about something worth finding treasure. That made me think hard on a memory long before I came back to Neverland, before I lost sight of why I left London. But the memory measured to be a waste since I couldn't remember it. I grounded my fists and grinded my teeth, seething low at the thought. It irritated me so.

I didn't hear the rustle of trees nor the fact that Falcon had made it onto ground again or when did he get out so quickly? I stood there, blinded by my thoughts, hardly noticing a rock flying and hitting me upside the head. I snapped out immediately and clutched my head, "OW!"

"Glad ye back!" Falcon laughed heartily and bent down, grabbing a few rocks in hand and soil too.

I shot him a glare but thought better of it and gave him a hard stare, pushing my glasses up with other hand as I rubbed the tissue that formed into a bump. Needless to say, it was going to throb later on, right now I was too numb to feel anything.

"Sense, boy!" Falcon raised his voice, his eyes darting from the cave where I stood and towards the trees. "We walk; we talk, over that way!" He pointed towards the trees, over a big boulder that clearly would hide the entrance to this hide-away.

"So what is on your mind?" He spoke as I walked over, eyeing the big boulder. He patted me softly on the back, reassuring that I was going to be alright.

"How early it looks!" I shook my head, not bothering the thought that his hand was cold— maybe from staying so long in the cave or the thought that he might have been related to Hook.

"Of course!" He sprung, his leg kicking the dirt and watching as it flies and landing a few feet away from us. "Nothing gets ahead of Neverland except— you know?"

Yes, indeed I know. I've lived for this, for adventure, anything to keep me occupied. I didn't need no parent, no grownup in that matter to tell me what's up, what to do, and nothing of the sort. I was done with that, back in London, I had enough. After Father gone, taken from us, all I had left was my poor and crumbled family, a cripple left with memory lost… nothing for dear, dear Wendy to remember me by. I was once a lost boy, and had left it to the point of bringing my native brothers to come live with me, be my step brothers. But I didn't take them back; they needed Mother and Wendy to continue living, providing. Me? I needed encouragement, something to perk my interest. Adventure. I needed to have some adventure, not making trouble in London.

"I live for adventures!" I raised my voice over a whisper and climbed over the boulder that hides the entrance to the cave.

"And ye shall live to experience it!" Master Falcon announced, cheering ahead of me, his head turned to see me catch up with him as well.

"Falcon," I replied, giving him a toothy grin, "What are your points in adventures?"

I hope it wasn't too hard for him to answer; anyway he is a grownup and should know more than I would at my time and age. I looked on, urging him with my chin so I may know too what his aim is.

He didn't answer as I hoped for but instead he stood still, his eyes cast forward, past the trees and towards an opening onto the beach. We could hear the rushing water as it sweeps over the sand and sucking into mouths full. He didn't say anything for awhile until after I had pushed up my glasses on the rim of my nose. "Son," he sighed, "I'm sure you know a boy who never grows up?"

"Aye." I grinned at the remembrance of when Peter actually remembered me for once, "Peter Pan, boy of wonder, so I've heard!"

"Yes." Falcon hissed. I didn't miss a beat as his next words rolled over his tongue like he was whispering a death wish to a star. "I want what he wants, what he treasures."

_Wendy._ The thought popped into my head and like a disease, did not vanish. Oh, how foolish! I gave him a weird look, and felt my lip curl in confusion and controversy. "Love?"

Then as if I said it as a joke, Falcon laughed aloud. His voice wavered over the silent trees as we walked around and followed the small trail that led to the shore. I watched as he moved forward, his boots making large foot prints upon the sand. "Am I wrong?" I ask.

He shook his head and I swear I almost saw a twinkle in his left eye. His laughing subsided as he pursued another answer, "No, something worth better."

I swallowed. The only thing that I could think of besides love was to fly. Is that his ambition? I followed forward and almost bumped into him as I was lost in my thoughts. I jerked back as he raised his hand towards the sea and pointed at a bulge figure in the distance.

Squinting, I thought it looked like a whale from afar but as it seemed to come closer, I recognized it quite well. It's the Jolly Roger, Captain's James Hook's old ship— just before Peter overthrew him and he then became the capt'n as well.

"Jolly Roger?"

"Aye, son." He smirked, his eyes now glinting with a secretive but vile intention. "Once a capt'n, always a capt'n until ye die with ye ship. Hook failed to do that, as the story goes on."

I stood there quietly behind him, thinking of ways to escape. This is not part of my plan, why did I even lead the idea to roam this path? Down onto the beach, had I not known the boat would be there. Peter might as well be back from his sulking about with Tink; I guess he wouldn't care where I'm at, at the least but something tells me, this is something more than just pretending. Thinking hard and secretive, it didn't seem a secret no more— almost as if he could read my mind, Falcon spun around and yanked me by the collar, "Oh no," he cracked a dark grin, "You're coming with me, adventure awaits."

(Line interception)

We walked mostly on the shoreline, our foot prints disappearing as the wave's crash among the sand. We hadn't heard anyone trampling beyond or behind us; we were completely on our own. Who to say that we were too deep into finding our treasure, that we hadn't noticed a single pair of eyes watching us from above. Nearing the rocks that neared a cliff, we climbed mindlessly over and onto the flat, above the still sea and sought to it that we had neared the boat by a couple of feet away.

Jumping down, after climbing down a feebler pathway, we entered the waters and it felt like hours— the waves hitting us, trying to knock us over but failed to do so as we neared the ship. Anchored closely to the beach, we bolted and gripped the twisted lanyards, and with strong arms, pulled ourselves up. Flipping over, our pants soaked, we settled onto the boat, cautious and quiet. No one seemed to be on the ship, as usual. I crept forward, silently just in case. Falcon halted almost immediately and saw movement from across where we stood. I didn't bother going after Falcon's curiosity; I had a new plan ahead of me and decided to follow it. I climbed up the stairs two at a time to Hook's chambers, and swung the door open before entering it.

I didn't mind the absence of Falcon and wandered around the cabin. It wasn't as big as I expected but it wasn't as small either. I've only been in here a few times with Peter, wanting to find treasure or at least a map to lead us to one. Peter had told me countless of times how he'd find Hook's most hidden maps in his drawers and go search for them and then would hide it from Hook.

That's how different I am from Peter. I don't play mindless games, nonetheless troublesome as it sounds how much ignorance one could handle. I walked about for awhile, finding his treasured keepsake filled with many hooks, of all different kinds of when he would sharpen it and try to kill Peter.

There was a waste filled with broken clocks, in which Wendy used to tell me that Hook would destroy every clock that comes his way, signaling the thought of his nemesis, the crocodile coming after him, awaiting his dinner time. I laughed mockingly at the thought as the past caught up to me, we children shouting his farewell words and watching him being swallowed up wholly by his so called friend.

I shook my head at the thought as I rounded to the middle of the room, and only stopping when I came to Hook's desk, something bright had caught my vision. Hook's hat toppled upside against the desk and the wooden floor— his favorite color, red with a little fashion to it, a big feather sticking out from the top. I lifted it, feeling how light it actually was and placed it over my head. I let out a small laugh before my heart leaped, and I jerked back and forth as the boat rocked, unkindly and feeling the small knife I carried around for safety on my belt, jab me as I tumbled forward.

Suddenly, outside the room I heard a rustle. Must be a rat, I think. Or, what if it's Peter? I sucked in a breath as where I felt pain quicken and quickly but quietly reach the open doorway. To my surprise, I heard a loud snap and watched the only girl I've known almost my whole life fall to the depths of the ship. Her scream piercing me through the heart. _Wendy is here, here in Neverland._

(Line interception)

"Tinkerbelle." Vanswell calls out, as I bolt for the exit, adrenaline flowing through my system, angered at the point that Peter has gone and done something stupid again. Bolting into the pool, knowing I couldn't follow after him. Just the thought of how he fell for Wendy before made my blood boil once again. I never did get over that…this situation.

"You will have your Peter, but for a short while." Vanswell spoke, her words curling over her tongue. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and glanced at her sisters as they began to speak at once.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, stomping my foot in midair, flying above them.

They didn't seem to hear me, or at least they seemed to ignore me. All at once, they continued their talk between each other, telling apart what they know of and it took me awhile to comprehend some parts of what they were saying.

Erina flipped back, her tail slapping the water sending a splash up to meet me but as soon as it was going to wet me, I flew to the bank. Glaring at Erina who didn't seem to notice, I shouted at them to be quiet. Despite my efforts, I got no favor.

"Now sisters," Vanswell raised her hand to silence her sisters. They both stirred and craned their necks to look up at me. "Let dear little fairy hear what we have to say… one at a time."

_Finally._ I rolled my eyes.

Annibanjo licked her lips, showing off her razor teeth that would frighten someone but not me, I was used to this show; it wasn't anything special. "Well, first off, keep an eye on Peter… he may not be the smartest…child in Neverland but he has his points."

Child, my foot! I gave them a hard stare. What do they know? I know Peter better than they do! I practically raised him! Knowing that made me smile proudly, raising my chin high in triumph until a thought arose in my mind. Am I a mother to a kin? Does he think of me just a friend or just a _fairy_? But I'm young too!

"Tink," Erina broke me from my thoughts, "Listen carefully. Wendy is in danger, you need to help her."

That caught my attention. Why would I help such a humane girl? She has interest only on Peter? She can't have him! He's mine!

"Stop those selfish thoughts." A new mermaid appeared, and I recognize her quite well. Ursula. She had black hair, almost matching with her sparkling violet tail that flipped up and eventually sent a spiral splash up at me. It hit me and I dropped onto the palm of her hand, safe from the water.

"We all have desires, but yours will have to wait." She said, eyeing me with a deep and darkening stare, "Whatever Peter decides in the future, we will know of it. But for now, Peter is in deep trouble. Especially the girl— your job is to help her remember."

"Wait!" I sat up, glaring at her with a depicted hatred, "Why should I? That girl is a no show!"

"You may think so." Annibanjo spoke up, examining her nails, "But she's a rare girl, if you ask me. She will save Peter but her brother—"

"Hold on! I don't get what you're saying. You want me to help her regain her memories? And she will be the one to save Peter?" I snapped, shooting my arms in the air, disbelief written across my face.

Vanswell floated there quietly, bending her head back and soaking her hair. She only glanced at me a couple of times before secretly shooting me a hidden smile. Her smile was unkind and I felt almost shaken.

"Fly Tink," Erina spoke up, sinking into the water. "You are in need of assistance."

"You haven't answered my questions!"

The mermaids started to sink in the water, ignoring me once again. I didn't have the time to think as I flew in the air again and gave them one more hard glare before shooting down the exit from which Peter and I came from.

What did they mean, Wendy was to save Peter? If there was anything as from saving Peter, it would be I! It **will** be me! I swear by fairy dust, it will not end pretty…for dear, ol' Wendy. This is something even more than a little adult can finish, something Peter can definitely not change, or intervene. Love, and if that's what I'm standing for, then watch out Wendy, I will not lose— **you'll** be the one to fall.

(Line interception)

A/N: Uh-oh! What does Tink have in mind? Will she jeopardize the mermaid's telling of Wendy saving Peter? What happened to Wendy? Will she be alright now that her brother is aboard the Jolly Roger? What happens when Peter discovers whose sailing his ship? All these questions, tune in to the next chapter and find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Who Are You?

By: Unknownred

- ~ O

Inside Summary: An accident occurs two years later, Wendy is diagnosed with amnesia so she doesn't remember what had happened the day before Peter Pan had taken her back home along with her brothers and the Lost Boys. In fact, ever so often… she is losing sight of Peter each day, only one thing could possibly help her remember. What will happen when Peter takes her back to Neverland? How will he deal with Wendy not remembering him at all?

- ~ O

- ~ O

- ~ O

Recap:

I have to find John or else Wendy will have my head! _I flew through the trees, over and under arms of branches that blocked my way or direction._

- ~ O

"_YOU MEAN YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHO JOHN IS?! PETER!"_

_- ~ _O

"_Well the only thing to do is," She paused, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. I snapped my attention to her, knowing she got something in mind. I gave her an urging look which pleased her. "…to talk to the mermaids."_

_- ~_ O

_Then, Vanswell looked back at me and said, "The girl's brother has joined forces with the villain of the underground grotto. He now calls himself, Johnswilth."_

_- ~ _O

_I felt a smile form onto my lips as she smiled back; but something didn't feel right. I should feel used to this— all the mermaid's smiles feel lacking, sometimes they're false but what is her smile trying to tell me…? _

_- ~ _O

_But something was wrong, terribly wrong. The ship, it wasn't abandoned, someone is on my ship and it seems to be sailing away._

_- ~ _O

_Squinting, I thought it looked like a whale from afar but as it seemed to come closer, I recognized it quite well. It's the Jolly Roger, Captain's James Hook's old ship— just before Peter overthrew him and he then became the capt'n as well. _

- ~ _O_

"_Tink," Erina broke me from my thoughts, "Listen carefully. Wendy is in danger, you need to help her."_

_- ~ _O

"_Hold on! I don't get what you're saying. You want me to help her regain her memories? And she will be the one to save Peter?" I snapped, shooting my arms in the air, disbelief written across my face. _

_- ~ _O

_Love, and if that's what I'm standing for, then watch out Wendy, I will not lose— **you'll** be the one to fall._

~ (Line interception)

"_I want to fly, Wendy!" John whispered in the nursery. It has been over a year since the children returned to London. I on the other hand was quite submissive and dreamt of hope and love. _

The dream faded rather quickly, the room forming into the image of the front entrance of our house and two men dragging Father out— his struggles were useless, his strained voice pleading, it had made me teary at the sight as my brothers rushed forward, beating against the other guards that blocked their way, just to get to father but failed miserably. I turned my head away and caught sight of my Mother crying hard into her handkerchief in the doorway of the living room.

"_I want to fly, Wendy!"_ John's voice echoed in my head, his voice gaining strength each time. _**"I want to fly, Wendy!"**_

What do you mean? What are you talking about, John? How can you talk nonsense when Father has been taken away? Do you want to be taken away, too? _I want to fly, Wendy!_

Another scene formed. I was walking in the hallway upstairs, heading to my bedroom when I heard multiple of voices speaking in Nib's room. Being sneaky and ever so curious, I silently crept to the door that was left ajar and took a peek inside.

"_I wish we were back in Neverland." _One of the twins sighed, groaning in boredom. The other twin made a sound in agreement.

"_I miss Tink!" _Curly mumbled, and placed his chin into the cup of his hands, sighing loudly as well.

"_But what about mother?" _Tootles spoke up, always being the understanding person in the group.

"_And Wendy?"_

I gasped at the sound of my name and took a couple steps back before they could sense my presence. Then I quickened my steps and retreated to the old nursery that was made my permanent bedroom for the time being.

_I want to fly._ This time, these words weren't John's but my own. I closed my door behind me and leant on it, thinking, confused. This dream felt so real and yet it was like slow motion, every thing sluggish and dull. The first thing that came into my view was the open window and how much snowflakes flew in and landing on the warm floor, melting. I didn't know I was standing at my balcony until I looked up and felt the ice cold sting of snow landing on my cheeks. I looked up at the sky, seeing the bright moon staring back into my own. No stars were out; nothing catching my interest at that moment but for some reason, the words 'I want to fly' kept repeating itself in my mind. So I took a step onto the small ledge of my window and—

I snapped my eyes open, aware that it was dark from the skylight. I could hear the roaring thunder above, the thrashing of water outside the shelter, waves hitting the boat as it rocked ferociously. I swallowed and sat up, feeling a shot of pain rush up my leg. I cried out. On instinct, I reached forward to touch my injury but instead felt a sting of cold metal strapped around both my ankles and as the boat tipped to the left, it flung me aside. _What is this?_ _Why am I in shackles? _My mind was filled with questions that I had no answers to.

I looked around but underneath the quarter where I've been sleeping, obliviously was quite dark and all I could see were small silhouettes, outlining the forms of objects and/ or some_one_.

I gasped and jerked back. Some**one** was indeed watching me. But who? And why?

The stranger was sitting across the room, eyes gleaming in the shadows, only a strip of white teeth made a sign of triumph flashed at me. I couldn't swallow, I was fully awake and I knew that this wasn't a dream.

"Who are you?" I asked, holding on to what was left of my sense of bravery. I strained my eyes to focus on the figure but it came out blurry. Then as if a flower bloomed, the person made a small chuckle and finally revealed him self to be a man. "Finally awake, are ye?"

(Line interceding)

I still couldn't see this man, for he seemed to like the shadows more than showing a bit of identity; a little skin wouldn't hurt. I gritted my teeth as I felt the pain shoot up my leg, and instead, winced. I let out a raspy breath and turned my attention to the man who was still staring at me.

"Sir, may I ask for your name?" I asked, glaring at him. Why is he standing off over there? If he did this to me, wouldn't it be usual for a bad guy like him to show me his identity— oh, why did I think that? That's stupid. "Any name?"

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but I really wanted to know his name and if by opt, he could tell me his alias name. He didn't say anything, just stood there, rocking with the boat as if it didn't bother him.

"Jimmy… James Hook." He whispered.

I gasped. Forgetting about my leg, I scooted back and the image of what Peter had told me about cutting Hook's hand off and feeding it to the croc flashed through my mind. Feeling my stomach do a flip, I bit my lip and glance at the man whom claimed to be the old capt'n of this ship.

Was he really who he said he is? I mean, I told him I'd be satisfied with any name, any name that I could refer him to. Is he lying to me? Then a huge crackle outside struck, and the boat swayed roughly from side to side. I tried not to fling much but there was no helping that I was chained to a… I looked to the side, and followed where the chains that bounded my legs led to and finally came across a tipped over cannon. Used and abandoned, very dangerous, indeed.

Then suddenly, a thought popped into my mind, registering the detail of Hook's painful past, my eyes voluntarily moved over to where the man stood, suspicious and a bit curious to see if this man was really who he said he is.

"Then…" I spoke, surprised that I still had the strength to speak calmly, despite having a leg injury. "May I see your right hand, sir?"

"Why?" He asked, shuffling around, his foot steps making a deep and hallow sound against the wooden floor. "Are you planning to cut off the other limbs too?"

I followed my gaze and for a moment, locked gaze with him and in that instance, saw the hard cerulean eyes that held loath and despair and something too that caught my attention. Was that excitement? Was he excited to have captured me? What is his plan, what is he planning to do with me? I have nothing to offer except… except what?

"And what do they call you?" He sounded closer even though he was far off in the shadows, no where near the moon light that stained my side of the boat. "Miss?"

I didn't answer him right away. I was thinking that if I should give him my name, then will that send a message to Peter if he was to hear of my being, captured and chained and possibly come to my rescue? Or should I give him a name that I've gotten quite attached to back at home, (it has been written down so many times in my latest diary that I didn't know why or what of that made it so special)?

"Any name would do."

That, at least, made my decision. "They call me, Red-handed Jill."

(Line interceding)

"Red." He spoke, his voice going light as he stepped forward. I squinted, only to see the black shiny toe of his boot peek out from the shadows. "Handed…"

I held my breath, urging him on with my pleading eyes; only another step would do, to give me an idea of how tall this man is. "Jill." I whispered the name the same time he answered, his profile out in the open, black heavy boots as expected, lining upwards as he was dressed in fine linens— dark pants and a solid blue coat with gold linens railed around the seams of the jacket and silver buttons gleaming from his cuffs and collar. His skin was paled off by the moonlight but what bothered me was that half his face was warded in the shadows and all I could see was his chin down to his toes.

"The story teller?" He raked his hand down his coat pockets and took out a box. I tried to pick out what the box detained of but he was too fast and dropped it back into his pocket. I felt my throat close as a daze memoir of voices flashed in my mind.

"_Who is she?" "Yeah, who is she?"_

"_She's just a story-teller."_

"_Just a **story-teller**!?"_

I snapped my attention back to Capt'n Hook as words began to drift in the air and into my ears; a rhyme that I haven't heard before started out with a small chant. This time while I was in a daze, I didn't notice him walking towards me, his big boots pounding down on the wooden floor big and his hat covering half his face.

"Red-handed Jill, Red-handed Jill, come to play the games of a pirate left in jail."

I swallowed deeply as my eyes crawled up his coat to his clean, shaven chin. I was hoping he'd show his face already. I leaned forward, now realizing that I was in pain, flinched and gasped as I accidentally pulled my leg forward.

"Red-handed Jill, Red-handed Jill, tale of a girlie who in the end betrayed her own…"

He stopped and knelt down, his hand reaching for my leg and seeing that I flinched once again, he gently grabbed one side of my leg and the other on the lower calf. Then he whispered, "Feelin—" and jerked my leg, stretching it like what you do to put a limb back in its socket but this was much different. I didn't even expect for him to do that and that's why I screamed.

I can't really explain the pain, how much worst it is— just the thought of when he pulled had fired at me, blank and black. I might have fainted or at least, I think I did. I don't remember but it was too quick and, and…

"WENDY!"

I rolled my head up at the voice, confused at first but then his name popped into my head, "Peter!"

He immediately flew down and hovered in front of me, his hands stretched out, taking my arm and viewing my profile. I breathed out an exhausting breath of strain as his face came closer to mine. I leaned back a bit, not wanting to get too close.

"Are you okay, Wendy? I heard you scream, are you hurt?" He asked continuously, his eyes traveling down my arm to my dress that was wrinkled, my leg extended forward. I took my hand out from his hold and lifted it to my forehead, resting it there and thinking. What had just happened?

Peter, curious and worried, rested his hand on my leg when something had occurred to me that I didn't notice until now. I gasped. _Where did Capt'n Hook go? He was right here beside me!_ Peter jerked back, his eyes immediately meeting my own, his face stricken with concern. "I'm right! You **are** hurt. Oh Wendy, I'm sorry I left you alone!"

"I'm not worried about that." I whispered, my eyes averting past Peter's startled and confused expression. Searching the shadows in the dark room, I came to the conclusion that Hook had gone, probably after I had fainted.

Peter came closer, muttering something I couldn't hear and placed a hand on the center of my back and the other hand under my legs, lifting me into the air. Startled by a sudden realization, I looked at my leg and felt the lightness of not being chained. _Was I really chained after all? Was Hook really here, talking to me? Or was it all just my imagination and I was dreaming the whole time?_ It was possible. I bit my inner cheek and furrowed my brows in deep concentration.

"Watch your head, Wendy." Peter instructed as he dodged the ceiling of the broken roof I had fallen through earlier.

I leaned in closer to Peter, laying my head against his shoulder and sighing after a long day of short events. Closing my eyes, I sniffed in the scents of the island, the salty sea and the mix of Peter's sweat reminded me of adventure. But for awhile, at this moment, I was tired of adventure and needed only a minute to rest. I breathed out a tired yawn and softly listened to Peter's heart beats, racing against my ear.

_It almost felt like a dream but this time it felt real, this place I'm in… Neverland! I'd go hunt with the Indians, swim with the mermaids and fight pirates with Peter and the lost boys. Then this fantasy would turn tables, and the scenes would change from a forestry to a ballroom, where beautiful gowns and slippers are being worn by heiresses and guests of so many families, so many I lost count of. They'd dance so apart and their heads turn away from each other, as they tip-toed across the floor. It was so fancy, I would have join them if it wasn't for my brothers, John and Michael to appear— wearing the most awful looking clothes I've dreaded seeing, even on me. _

"_Michael!" I exclaimed, my hand shot up to cover my gaping mouth as I looked my siblings from head to toe, "John! What **are** you wearing?"_

_They didn't seem to mind my opinion, as of no one had taken noticed except I who in return gave them a disapproving stare. "Change out of those awful clothes, they're hideous on you both."_

"_Says the girl who didn't want to become a lady in the first place!" Michael protested, shooting a glare at me. _

"_I—" I started but was interrupted by John who coughed in distraction, and bowed mockingly at me._

"_May I assure you Wendy, that father had arranged all this, so do not blame it all on us." John chuckled, giving Michael a wiggle of his eye brows. Michael stifled a giggle. I turned to Michael and averted my eyes to a distant figure that stood on the sides of the entrance to the ballroom. _Father. _How dreadful._

_The sudden thought came rushing through my mind before I could erase it. I had made eye contact with Father and now he is making his way over to where we were. I held my breath and reached up, brushing a strand behind my ear before hearing the whispers of mock coming from my brothers. _Grown-up. Lady. Miss Wendy. Daddy's girl. _Ignoring them, I brought my attention back to Father who had now reached us and stopped before me, giving me what looked to be a stern but approving look. I'm pleased._

"_How stunning!" He announced, his voice piercing through my thoughts and never breaking my gaze with his. "Come, there are plenty of guests about— to get and know each and everyone."_

_I smiled politely and nodded my head in respect before remembering John and Michael. When I turned to look back, they had gone elsewhere and I received a small address from Father, "Don't doddle, makes you look so unimportant. Now, keep your chin up and never break contact with a person you meet the eye."_

_He shooed me forward quite quickly but being the happy, quick step kind of girl, I led the way across the busy platform crowded by dancers and formal acquaintances being introduced to different people. Suddenly a hand caught my attention and I turned, letting my dress skirts sway behind me. _

_Now what seems to be a dream is probably really a dream— knowing this, a young man is unidentified also known as the shadow man (sometimes I'd have these type of unknown people in my dreams, I can never know their faces). His hand was outstretched and what my mind was registering as a dream, I had taken the kind man's hand and he pulled me into an enchanting dance ritual. I couldn't help but slip a smile, showing my true feelings about how exciting and adventurous this is turning out to be. _

_A sudden irk tugged at the back of my mind and I slowly watch the dream fade as I calmly opened my eyes, seeing my room dark at first but a soft glow above me caught my attention. Then, as I flung my eyes wide open, a boy I had never seen before had startled me that I gasped and fell off the bed. _

_I heard barking from no other than Nana, our watchdog or nurse. I was tangled in my own blankets that it took me awhile to sit up and get the sheets off my head and glance at the closed window. I shot up and ran out the nursery room and into the hallway, a table drawer facing our door and quickly searched its remains. Finding a candle and lighting it, I ran down the hall and out to the patio in pursuit, my thoughts racing within the night and my eyes investigating the night sky. Instead of finding what I hoped to be the boy again, I went back to bed, my eyes drifting to where I left off in the dream but this time I wasn't dancing with shadow man, I was being introduce to a new man by Father. _

"_It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Wendy," His voice was deep and husky, the kind where a villain would lure a rat into a trap, "My name is Jim—"_

Shooting up, sweat covered my forehead, I turned my head making sure that no one by the name Jimmy or also known as Hook was nearby. A sigh of relief left my lips as I viewed the area I was in, cleared and empty.

_Where am I?_

The room was wide with tree stumps as stools, a huge flat rock used as a table, holding up a few candles and some contraptions. I furrowed my eye brow as my eyes swept the room. It was a bit tidy and must be comfortable to someone who must be living here… but I noticed there wasn't any door to enter or exit. Aside from where I was sitting, I heard small patters of water leaking from above and eyed where it was dripping. Then as my eyes travel upwards, they widen in shock. **Is that a root?** I pursed my lips before remembering to breathe. Where am I? Am I _under_ a tree? I shrank back, placing a hand to my chest and counted up to ten, slowly.

Suddenly, I started to hear a rumble from above and a distant noise coming closer. I looked around me, wondering where it's coming from and knowing this time I can't calm my heart beats down. The visible fear was caught in my throat and there wasn't anything to remove it by. I closed my eyes, waiting for the extrusion to happen.

"Oh Wendy," Peter announced, "You're awake!"

Astounded, I opened my eyes and looked at Peter. My lip fell ajar as I tried to piece upon his arrival. Where was the door? _Wendy, you idiot, you weren't watching how Peter arrived!_ "O-oh, yes."

I slowly stood up, feeling the little trembles on my knees before standing upright and walking around with no trouble. I glanced back at Peter, a question in mind that hasn't occurred to me until now. "Where is Tink? I haven't seen her since… yesterday."

"Oh, I haven't either." Peter flew towards me, and sat cross-legged in midair. "But don't worry about Tink; she can take care of herself."

"Oh really, and" I huffed, giving Peter a stern glare before walking back to the bed and sat on the edge, "I suppose I can take care of myself too when you suddenly leave me on a ship to fend off intruders."

"Oh come on Wendy," Peter floated to me, his eyes apologetic, and "I came back like I said—"

"After it got dark when we clearly arrived at dusk." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head away from him.

"Well okay, but I had something important to do." Peter protested, his hands spread out in front of him in demonstration.

"Like what was so important to you that you couldn't bring me along? I, Peter, fell through the ship's quarters and you weren't there for me."

"I, well," Peter scrunched his face in frustration then a second later, his eye sparkled and he began to float higher. "Wendy, I have found Johnswilth!"

I looked up, giving Peter a disbelief look, "Who?" I hunched forward, shaking my head. What is he babbling on now? Is he telling another lie again?

"You know," Peter flipped in midair, "John, your brother!"

The sound of John's name perked into my head, a memory of finding a past photo that was hidden inside my journal made me feel whole again. Having forgotten who John was at first or the fact that I didn't know what he looked like made me have a migraine. Once I finally found a photo of my whole family including my adopted brothers, something sprung inside me, like watching a baby egg hatch. "Really? Oh Peter, that's so sweet of you to find John for me."

I smiled up at Peter with appreciation lingering on my face as he returned with another grin while lifting his eyes brows handsomely. I bowed my head as I felt blood rush to my cheeks, of course I didn't want him knowing that he made me feel that way.

Taking a big breath, I jumped up and clapped my hands, "Is he here? John, I mean. I want to talk to him."

I must have made him uncomfortable about my bubbly side; my family says I can be bipolar sometimes.

"Well," The boy before me paused and turned his gaze away from mine as I urged a look for him to go on, "I, uh, haven't seen him yet, b-but!"

Wait, what? I could feel the lost of feeling in my toes as his words were rushed and he turned to face me again, his lips running but all I could hear was the silence between us. Another lie, isn't it? I frown, giving Peter the impression of disappointment and betrayal.

"I know he has joined forces with Falcon!" Peter finished, landing on his feet and walking towards me. He placed a hand on my shoulder but I just couldn't believe my ears. I shrugged his hand off. I wasn't going through this again. What a fool I am, to believe a boy!

"I suppose Falcon is a bird, or a name given by an Indian or, or!" I grounded my hands into fists and stomped my foot, "I can't believe I've been stumped; I can't stay here no longer."

"Wendy…" Peter bleated, stepping closer to me but I only push him away.

"No! If you think you can meddle with my feelings like its some game, then you're wrong Peter. Pan," I swallowed and walked around him towards the table filled with candles and silly contraptions. "I'll find John on my own."

"But Wendy, I was only trying to help!" Peter pointed out, grabbing my left wrist and spinning me around. I gasped.

His face was too close to mine for comfort but in this moment, I couldn't help but inhale his earthy scent of pine leaves mixed with salt water. I let my eyes take cautious time as they travel up and about, exploring his face. His hair looked almost like bed hair but that didn't matter, because clearly he looked rather dashing. His eyes were in depth of sea green like a pool of stars and remembering how he raised his eyes brows earlier made my heart take flight. I licked my dry lips, thinking of what to say— finding it hard to sort through handsome thoughts about this boy and the truth.

I leaned in, and as we locked gaze, I whispered, "Your help… led me to believe nothing but lies."

X

(Line Interception)

A/N: How will Peter prove to Wendy that he isn't lying? Will Wendy start believing again or will she change? Where's Tink and why isn't she there helping out? What happened to Capt'n Hook… or is that his real name? Where's John in all this? Find out in the next chapter! Send feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Who Are You?

By: Unknownred

- ~ O

A/N: Sorry guys, been slacking on the chapters. Trying to catch up with homework, turning in final projects and now that I have "City of Lost Souls" by Cassandra Clare (which is a good series btw) I am going to read it until the last page and of course, continue writing more chapters for Who Are You?

- ~ O

Inside Summary: An accident occurs two years later, Wendy is diagnosed with amnesia so she doesn't remember what had happened the day before Peter Pan had taken her back home along with her brothers and the Lost Boys. In fact, ever so often… she is losing sight of Peter each day, only one thing could possibly help her remember. What will happen when Peter takes her back to Neverland? How will he deal with Wendy not remembering him at all?

- ~ O

- ~ O

- ~ O

Recap:

"**I want to fly, Wendy!_"_**

- ~ O

_I gasped and jerked back. Some**one** was indeed watching me. But who?_

- ~ O

"_Jimmy… James Hook." He whispered. _

- ~ O

"_And what do they call you?" He sounded closer even though he was far off in the shadows, nowhere near the moon light that stained my side of the boat. "Miss?"_

- ~ O

_That, at least, made my decision. "They call me, Red-handed Jill." _

- ~ O

"_WENDY!" _

- ~ O

_I glanced back at Peter, a question in mind that hasn't occurred to me until now. "Where is Tink? I haven't seen her since… yesterday."_

- ~ O

"_I, well," Peter scrunched his face in frustration then a second later, his eye sparkled and he began to float higher. "Wendy, I have found Johnswilth!"_

- ~ O

_Another lie, isn't it? I frown, giving Peter the impression of disappointment and betrayal._

- ~ O

"_No! If you think you can meddle with my feelings like its some game, then you're wrong Peter. Pan," I swallowed and walked around him towards the table filled with candles and silly contraptions. "I'll find John on my own."_

- ~ O

_I leaned in, and as we locked gaze, I whispered, "Your help… led me to believe nothing but lies."_

- ~ O

- ~ O

- ~ O

(Peter's POV)

Startled, I felt my heart clench at her words. It was very depressing and how she said it made me feel slightly angry at myself for not finding John right away, in person, bringing him here and not being able to prove my honesty to Wendy as I said I would. No, this can not go away lightly. I will show her. I brushed aside her comment and stepped forward, hanging my head and glancing up at her through my eye lashes.

She made a tiny gasp and took a step back, backing into the table. I watched her eyes wander around, hoping to make an escape. But there was no escape except up and I doubt she remembers how to get out.

"Wendy, please listen to me." I stepped forward again, brushing my arms on both sides of her, trapping her against the table. I lowered my gaze on her neck; there was a small line of rust drawing around her neck and over her collarbone. I reached forward, and pulled away her lock of curls that intended to fall over her shoulder, and set it behind her ear. "What happened here?" I whispered.

She looked down, her hand flying up to her chest and clenched at the nothingness there. Her frail fingers, small still and dirty too, searched her neck, trailing the invisible line that marked her creamed-colored skin. On instinct, I took her hands and brought them to my chest and looked at her with a deep meaning behind my actions. _Wendy, I'll get you to remember me._

She swallowed hard as she blinked a couple of times and turned her head to the side. I stepped back, giving her some room, and let her hand drop from mine. Then I turned and flew to the bed, sitting on it crossed leg. Whatever was on Wendy, she had lost it too and I'm willing to be by her side and help her remember where she misplaced it and find her way back to me— where we had left off before.

- ~ O (Line interception)

(Johnswilth POV)

I stood on the top deck as ordered by Falcon as he went down to see who it was and didn't move from my position. I looked down the big hole where Wendy had fallen in and hoped she was alright. This, if I remember correctly, would be her second accident. I frowned at the memory and shook my head.

The weather changed almost instantly and I wasn't sure if Peter was here or not, due to his mood when I left the hide out, he was sulking and so the weather was rainy. Now it was almost cleared except now the clouds were greeting each other and a grey color was adding along with their neighbor thunder.

Clearing my mind, I focused on the main point, what was Wendy doing here, in Neverland and where's Peter? Does he know that Wendy is here? If not, how did she get here without Peter?

I walked back into Hook's quarters, my arms reaching for something to steady my stance as the boat rocked roughly over the built waves. I then walked to the center of the room and took off his red-feathered hat, setting it aside on top of his oak desk scattered with tattered maps and with ink blots which were smudged here and there. I walked around again, my eyes now adjusting to the dimmed room and reached for a candle. I grabbed the wick, straightened it and took a small match from my belt and swat it against the wall and a flare of light came into contact. I then let the small fire hover over the wick and watched as it melted the top of the candle and the wax slid down onto the small cup that I was holding.

Waving the match away from me, the match went out and I flung it out the open circular window and turned to search Hook's office. Although I have been in Hook's room numerous times since I came back to Neverland, I still find it slightly fascinating and yet boring at the same time.

I sighed, getting the feeling of boredom hit me and here I am standing in a messy room and not doing something fun like exploring. I clambered out the room and almost tripped on a small staircase that led to the arch way of the top deck in Hook's quarters. I bit my tongue, preventing me from saying anymore curse words that happened to find its way out of my mouth.

Suddenly, a scream roared outside the room, almost defeating the stormy winds that knocked at the boat's wall. I could feel the trembles beneath my feet and looked up. _WENDY!_ I dropped the candle and ran forward, feeling a quick sting and ran out the room, flinging myself to the hole.

"Wendy?" I breathed out but the winds carried my words away like I never said anything. Once I saw the top of Falcon's hat, I yelled over the wind, "What happened!"

He stood, blocking my view from Wendy's body crumbled below him. Then he dragged a heavy, metal sound scraping the floor and let it fly to the side of the boat, and disappeared, silence overwhelming the scene.

"WENDY!" a voice from afar shouted. I turned my head and saw Peter fly towards us. An angry cloud roamed overhead, blocking my vision from Peter and I quickly hoped he didn't see me run to the side of the boat and fling myself into the water.

Holding my breath and feeling my heart quicken, I knew I had to get out of there fast. I didn't want Peter to know my whereabouts just yet. I swam deeper in the ocean, and only broke the surface for air when the tides rose. I neared the shallow ends and popped my head up just as a wave crashed on top of me. I flipped and rolled over a couple times before bursting through the surface again. I coughed, spitting out salt water that I happened to inhale while trying to fight my way up underwater.

I drifted in the water, my feet feeling the sand and my toes sinking. I looked back at the ship and wondered what had happened to Falcon. Is he still on the ship? Is my sister alright? Did Peter get to her? So one thing is for sure, Peter knew Wendy was here but did he bring her here or not? Then a thought buzzed in my mind, and I muttered under my breath, "Or could it have been Tink?"

- ~ O

(Tink's POV)

Flying the route back from which Peter and I took getting to the cove, I took my time weaving in between trees, under and over branches that blocked my clear vision. Just the thought of Peter saving Wendy made my blood boil. I couldn't stand the image of that girl's face— even after all this time; it was only a few months since we had dropped the girl, her brothers and the lost boys back to which Wendy came from.

What was Peter thinking! I kept the question in mind, as I blamed Wendy ever coming into Peter's life. Oh, the horror— just her name would send Peter on edge, jittering with excitement and talking like he was the story-teller and Wendy was his story. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I flew faster, dodging a leaf that almost hit me in the face. I glared back at it and turned back around when I was whiplashed by another branch's sprout. I fell backwards, my hands flailing at my side as I tried to maintain my wings once more.

But it was too fast, the wind lifted and I was falling. This is it, I think to myself, a quick image of Peter's face flashed across my mind, I'll die again and he won't even notice I'm not there anymore. _Oh, Peter._

I crashed against a huge soft cushion, my body jerking forward and feeling me fall back, my head craned to the side and my hands feeling the soft texture beneath me. The color of algae forming on the tan-crème object I laid on made me realized I had landed safely on a big mushroom. I laid there, a bubble of laughter bursting through my lips. I shook my head and sat up, patting the mushroom's head.

I sat there for awhile, looking up at the top branches— thinking how I missed hitting them on my way down. How lucky I was to still be alive! Maybe… I grinned, a thought forming, maybe it's not my time yet and what the mermaids spoke to me before is something I should reconsider.

_I could possibly pretend to befriend Wendy, take advantage of her well-being now that she can't remember what happened and use this against her. I can add horrible stories of Peter and tell her he isn't worth her time. Yes, that __**can**__ work! Or… __**or**__, I can bring Tigerlily into this confrontation— making Wendy vulnerable! _Oh, this is good, Tink, you are so good at schemes.

I snickered, my corner lip quirking up as my mind played out of what-ifs. I certainly can change up whatever and whenever if it doesn't work out. **But** then again, there's always the chance of redoing the past and making it present again.

"Hehe," I laughed under my breath, feeling the small twitch of my nose as I eyed the distinct trees brushing together, preventing me from seeing the sky— only a hue color of grey spotted through, making it known that it was getting dark. "Oh, Wendy, I'll let you have your fun of adventure that you'll wish you never even came in the first place."

- ~ O

(Wendy's POV)

The necklace— of what I faintly remember one morning, I had gotten into the shower and my hair got caught on the string around my neck, a small acorn dangling from the chain— was gone! I slid my fingers over the smoothness of my neck. It wasn't there; I can't quite remember why it was important in the first place, I'd ask but my brothers wouldn't tell me otherwise, or my parents either.

Did I drop it while running from that boy back home? Or was it here, in this strange place called Neverland? I furrowed my eye brows, wondering deeply on how I could have lost it, where and when and also, why it was such an important piece in this adventure. I finally swallowed, the huge lump that had formed from when Peter had mentioned that my necklace was missing.

I sighed and suddenly I felt my body shake and looked around, dizzied at first, a least panicked, wondering what it was. Then a growl made it known. I averted my eyes to my stomach and placed a hand on it. Wow, I didn't know it could make that kind of sound, how impolite!

I hear a chuckle and looked up, seeing the boy's face struck with amusement that sent ripples of shivers down my spine, and feeling a blush forming on my cheeks. I turned away, rolling my eyes.

"Hungry?" He spoke up. "Me too, lets go get something to eat then."

I nodded slowly, easing the thought of finally getting away from this uncomfortable and awkward moment a few minutes ago. "Yeah, lets."

He stalked forward, brushing my arm on the way and flew to the ceiling. My eyes followed as he disappeared behind this big root, which may be seen as an inward tree trunk. I gaped, so that's where he came in and I'm guessing that's the only exit of getting out.

I strolled over, craning my head up at the hole and wondered how I can I climb out if now I can't fly. I sighed and opened my mouth to call the boy back but no words were audited and what if he flew ahead and didn't hear me. Great, now I was stuck in this shelter, this boy calls home.

I guess I was lost in thought when a face peered in front of me and I gasped, startled, and took a step back only to bump into the wall. "Yes?" I asked, shakily.

He grinned, and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him and lifted us through the hole. I could feel the warmth radiating off his skin as he held me close. I breathed out a relieved sigh, yes I'm hungry and tired but I only wished to find my brother and go back home to my family.

He turned over, flinging me onto his back. I held tightly, and realized I was only hovering over him, and not really touching him at the same time. He laughed as he flew into circles and did flips while I closed my eyes shut and felt a shriek pummel from my mouth.

"Wendy, there's nothing to be frighten about, open your eyes!"

I shook my head, as I could only see the back of my closed eyelids, small fireworks making its way into my vision. I locked my arms around his neck, pulling his back closer to my body. This was just not happening, my heart slammed into my chest, making it jump a couple of times as he dived forward once more. "Where are we going?"

I didn't think he heard me since he told me to open my eyes and not miss the fun of flying over the island. I peeked, one eye open and viewed the beautiful sky filled with stars. I slowly blinked both eyes open and a small gasp filled absent silence between me and the boy. He laughed as he twisted and swooped up, trailing his hand below. A mere spray of water calmed me from the heat and I leaned back inwards, snuggling my head on his shoulder.

He turned his head to the side, meeting my cheek, "Wen—"

We froze, mid-air, his lips only inches from mine as we breathed on each other. I followed his eyes as he looked downwards and then back up to meet my eyes again. I felt that huge lump from earlier form once again and my sudden breaths hitched with an uneven rhythm. I pulled my bottom lip in and licked it, and pulled back a little so that my mouth was to his ear now. I whispered, "Where are we going?"

"T-to the ca-camp!" He began to stutter, I could faintly see his ear turning red as he looked ahead, and started flying again. "I always eat at the camp."

I tilted my head back, "Camp? What is this camp?"

I heard him swallow and let out a shaky laugh, "The Indian camp!"

I instantly blush. Confused, I don't know why I blushed but something was tugging in the back of my mind and I wish very dearly that I could tag it and remember what it is. I huffed, aggravation clearly heard from my tone as I fastened my hold around Peter's neck and laid my cheek on his shoulder.

_The stuff bear Michael always carried around was not only a toy to comfort him but a survivor, nonetheless. Michael would always bring his stuff bear with him, everywhere he went and gone, adding the many adventures both of them experienced._

_I smiled, as everyone cheered, and crowded around the doorway. Huts were built, snuggled together in a pack, all around the small fire that seemed to burst with enlightenment. It spread its warmth around the small camp and filled with noises of joy and excitement. _

_I stood aside from where Michael and John descended, following the tanned people to fire place, making a huge circle and clapping their hands together. Then, as if on cue, they stomped their feet making a repetitive beat and then they started humming, low at first and then some of the tanned women started humming a soprano tune and it led into a very upbeat musical. _

Wendy, see below, the Indian camp awaits us!

_I watched as the crowd started moving, stomping and just danced their way around the circle, the boys and girls joining hands with the lost boys and my brothers. They jumped, their faces filled with amusement as they hooted, FUN! I smiled softly at the scene, a memory never lost. _

_My eyes traveled, searching for a young blond, tousled head who should be at the lead of the group but wasn't. I turned my head and caught a glance of an Indian girl, about my age, shooting me a grin in which I wasn't sure I interpreted right. I nodded at her, a small greeting as she turned away and stalked off to who knows where. Feeling awkward, and left out of the circle, I inched backwards into the bushes that entered the forest surrounding the camp. _

I snap out of my reverie as Peter turned over, my heart jamming forward and slamming back into my chest as he swung me around, and caught me in his arms. I gasped aloud, my hand flying to my chest, heaving a fast intake of breath. We then landed on the sacred ground of the entrance to the Indian camp.

Setting me down, I widened my eyes as a couple of tanned people, darker than my skin came forward, their faces lit up and some heads tilted to the side. I looked, amazed and uncomfortable as Peter skipped forward, greeting them, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

I stepped forward, my eyes roaming from each face to face and finally lingering on a distant but unforgettable grin, someone I knew of but am not very acquainted to. The girl that flashed from my mind, stood at the end of the crowd, smiling at Peter while showing her beautiful pearl teeth. I grounded my hands into small fists and bit my tongue unintentionally. I winced, the small pain erupting from where I bitten my tongue.

"Princess Tigerlily!" Peter announced, waving her over. I glanced at the girl. She strode over to him, slapping a high five and finally turning her attention from him to me. She gave me a look of rare acknowledgment— I wasn't sure if that was a good sign but I was taught to be polite. I nodded and gave her a small wave.

Swallowing, I watched as the girl known as Tigerlily lead Peter ahead of the crowd to the small camp fire brewing underneath a big pot. Smoke descended into the sky and I finally urged myself forward, walking after them and viewing the small open-door huts.

Out of no where, I felt a rush of air brush right past me, sending my hair flying in my face. I stopped and looked up at the sky and for a second, I wasn't sure what it was (maybe just the wind) but after my eyes focused on the bright light trailing the hue gray sky, I remembered a firefly being the right hand of Peter. _Tink?_

For sure, it was Tink. She hovered over the two talkative kids. Sprinkling dust as she trailed to tell whatever she needed to say, to Peter. I lowered my eyes to my hands that were fiddling with my gown, well what wasn't torn from the ship before. I bit my bottom lip before feeling a hit on my back. Startled, I turned around to see a small kid with a few pebbles in his hand and was looking up at me with wonder.

"Oh." I breathed out. He blinked and lifted his hand with rocks in it, gesturing me to take one. I did. I gave him a small sweet smile, "Thank you."

He lowered his hand and grinned, showing me a missing tooth. I giggled and knelt down to his height and lent out my hand, "What is your name?"

He didn't say anything at first and then I thought he didn't understand what I was saying until he took my hand with his free hand, and giggled, "Wind-fox."

I giggled, and nodded, "Okay, uh, Wind-fox—"

"Wind protector, I am." He admitted, giving me an expected glance, "You, miss Wendy."

I parted my lips in surprise. How did this little boy know my name when I haven't even introduced myself? He lifted his hand with the small gravel in it and spread his fingers where they fell through and landed on the grounded. I licked my lips as I watched what was left in his small palm. Sand and small crystals that poured from his hand to the ground, and nothing was left.

He pulled me then, "Come." I followed as he pulled me into the circle and grabbed a stick with meat on it and handed it to me, "Eat."

I took it and lifted the stick of meat to my lips, inhaling the aroma of roasted meat and licked my lips before taking a small bite and tasted chicken. I closed my eyes and savored the taste and then took another bite. Once I finished chewing, I turned my attention back to Wind-fox who sat next to me, eating his own meat on a stick. "Thank you."

He looked up and took another big bite out of his food and nodded to the others. I glanced up and around and found eyes on us. I flushed, lowering the stick down and finally meeting the eyes I know best since I came here.

His eyes lit up with glee and softness, a smile reaching his ears and dimples showing that made my heart leap. We sat across from each other, the fire in between us. I swallowed as my vision came close to seeing Tink sweeping in front, blocking my sight from Peter. She smirked with pride and stuck her tongue out at me. I smacked my lips together, ignoring her intentions and turned back around to finish the stick of meat.

Feeling full after swallowing the last bit of meat and the stick was clean of any food. I set down the stick on the ground as I felt a hand on my knee. I lifted my gaze and found a smiling Wind-fox, who asked me to tell him and everyone else a story.

A story, of what though? I haven't told any stories since I left home and not many stories came to mind except the ones from fairytales of love. Like Cinderella, snow white, sleeping beauty and many more. I looked around the circle at the expecting faces that urged me to tell them a story. I looked off, across the fire and saw Tigerlily whisper something into Peter's ear. Averting my gaze to the fire, I imagined the fire building higher and higher until I couldn't see Peter or the Indian princess any more.

"Well…" I heard myself say, "Here's a story of a small orphan boy who got lost in a forest, and was greeted by wolves, bigger than the average size whom by the way, took him in as their own kin and raised him until he became one of the pack, growing up aside from his family wolves…"

The story went fairly well as I continued adding a bit of action and adventure, a little of love and tragic as a theme. But as I was telling the story, I wasn't really following, therefore I was thinking upon the faint memory that had slid into my head earlier while flying with Peter to the camp.

"_Psst." _

_I glanced back from where I stood next to the bushes and saw nothing but trees crowding around each other. I looked on confused, wondering where the urgent whisper came from until it came again. _

_I listened closely, walking into the small path of trees, looking around and paused when I saw him. His figure standing between two trees crouched slightly as he placed his finger to his lips. _Oh but his face looked very similar to Peter's. _He bent down, disappearing from view as I nodded and crept forward. _

I paused as a name slipped from my lips, sounding a bit lost, "Peter?"

I somewhat saw his face lit with confusion and in doubt, shook my head and continued on with the story.

_I was suddenly pulled to the ground, giving off a small yelp and was on my knees crawling behind the said figure. When he stopped, I came to a stop and looked beyond the big leaves that focused on a pair of trees mounted with dimming lights of fairies. A shimmering tune flowed around the area and a light strewn forward, leaving a trail of dust. _

_I glanced to my left, at the boy who crouched at my side, his face was now vivid and clear and so much like Peter's, I was almost convinced it was actually Peter himself. I had only a glimpse as he turned back around, a stunning smile forming on his face that took my breath away and smiled in return. Surprised, I felt his warm hand on mine and lifting it, our eyes lifting with it as we met each other's gaze. He looked like he had something plan and I guess he did as he stood up and pulled me alongside him. _

_We lifted into the air and he led me by the hand, flying low as we entered the dim trees, following the flying fireflies to their destination. We flew to the big tree as a fairy flew in, and the beautiful tune drew in a captivating and earthly aura as we peered in. What amazed me were two fairies dancing closely together, like what mom and father would do at dances, but this was entirely different. They danced in midair, spreading apart, dressed in white and shimmering too. They were simply stunning and just so beautiful; I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. _

"—just so beautiful…" I ended the story as everyone clapped, excited.

I glanced up now; breaking my trance and seeing Peter get up and walked to the edge of the hut and into the forest, disappearing among the trees. Wondering where he was going, I stood up but didn't get far when someone tugged on my hand and the last thing I saw disappearing into the woods was trail of dust and knew that Tink had went after Peter.

I turned around to see Wolf-fox grinning up at me, and then hugging me with love. I hugged him back. It was all so new and yet this time, very comforting now that I met a friend, an Indian friend.

He waved good night to me and turned to go, walking across the circle and entered a big hut. I looked about the now scattered circle, each Indian heading into their huts, leaving me standing here, dazed.

I then realized my surroundings and how alone I suddenly felt. Muttering under my breath, "Where did Peter and Tink go?" I walked forward from where I last seen the two both descend from, stepping to the edge of the camp and finally entering the small path that led into the forest.

(Line interception)

- ~ O

A/N: _Great, _Wendy lost her two companions **again**! Where did Peter and Tink head off to? What is Tink planning to do to Wendy? How will Peter help Wendy remember what she lost? What about Johnswilth? I'll try to update as best I can— due to school and other issues, it might take a while as it took awhile for me to continue this chapter (sorry). I hope you enjoyed the story so far and please RxR.


	5. Chapter 5

Who Are You?

By: Unknownred

- ~ O

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for keeping up with Who Are You! Sorry about not updating sooner; I have school to focus on. Anyway, I thought I might treat you to a TG chapter! Enjoy!

- ~ O

Inside Summary: An accident occurs two years later, Wendy is diagnosed with amnesia so she doesn't remember what had happened the day before Peter Pan had taken her back home along with her brothers and the Lost Boys. In fact, ever so often… she is losing sight of Peter each day, only one thing could possibly help her remember. What will happen when Peter takes her back to Neverland? How will he deal with Wendy not remembering him at all?

- ~ O

- ~ O

- ~ O

Recap:

Whatever was on Wendy, she had lost it too and I'm willing to be by her side and help her remember where she misplaced it and find her way back to me— where we had left off before.

~ O

So one thing is for sure, Peter knew Wendy was here but did he bring her here or not? Then a thought buzzed in my mind, and I muttered under my breath, "Or could it have been Tink?"

~ O

"Oh, Wendy, I'll let you have your fun of adventure that you'll wish you never even came in the first place."

~ O

We froze, mid-air, his lips only inches from mine as we breathed on each other. I followed his eyes as he looked downwards and then back up to meet my eyes again. I felt that huge lump from earlier form once again and my sudden breaths hitched with an uneven rhythm.

~ O

"Wind protector, I am." He admitted, giving me an expected glance, "You, miss Wendy."

~ O

_I glanced to my left, at the boy who crouched at my side, his face was now vivid and clear and so much like Peter's, I was almost convinced it was actually Peter himself._

~ O

"_Where did Peter and Tink go?" I walked forward from where I last seen the two both descend from, stepping to the edge of the camp and finally entering the small path that led into the forest._

- ~ O

- ~ O

- ~ O

(Peter's POV)

Just remembering standing outside Wendy's window, listening in on one of her stories from a year ago made my heart beat faster. I walked down the path of the dark forest, brushing past big leaves that blocked my way of sight. Hearing a soft clinking sound, I turned my head and see the dim light of Tinkerbell flying closer to my face.

Surprised at her present appearance, I placed out my hand and let her land on it; gripping my thumb for balance. I brought her closer to my face, nodding at her in worry. "What's wrong Tink?"

Putting on a brave face, she leaned closer, her eyes widening and then softened. She reached out and patted my nose and then her voice came soft but clear, "We really should find John…soon."

Blinking, I averted my eyes down at my dirty hands, "Yeah, I know that."

Tink didn't say anything, but I could feel the small tension of Tink's eyes on my face.

"I just… I just can't keep letting Wendy down, you know?" I glimpsed at Tink who raised a brow in concentration. "Or else she'll really want to go back home; I don't want that to happen."

Glancing ahead, the bright blue moon shined through the tree tops and I almost didn't hear what Tink had in mind. "Finding her brother, the better, right? If you get her to trust you, she won't seem to mind staying here once she finds her brother; especially with John not wanting to return back to their home."

Gasping at Tink's change of surreal ideality, I didn't feel myself lift into the air from excitement, "Yeah that's right! Wow Tink, you're amazing!"

Tink gleamed, her light beaming brightly now, "I think Wendy knows her brother very well, don't you think? She can go find John— like, like in a treasure hunt, with him being the treasure! What do you think?"

Raising a brow in thought, I actually considered the idea, "That's a great idea!" Grinning, Tink flew out of my hand and to my ear, whispering me the details.

"You should make a map of all the places you know of John's hiding places and then you should let Wendy find her brother on her own. Meanwhile, come up with silly riddles and post them at each place you marked on the map." Tink paused to giggle, "For my part, I will be busy actually looking for John, and once I find him, I'll let you know."

Smiling happily, I turned to go only before winking at Tink for credibility. Now all I have to do is get started on this treasure hunt for John and prove to Wendy that I can be trustworthy. I have to get started or else Wendy will want to go home sooner. Flying upwards, through the trees; I almost felt like I had forgotten something or at least, someone.

(Tink's POV)

**Great! **I gleamed happily; my idea is going according to plan now. Oh this is good, I can't wait to make Wendy miserable. I love Peter but sometimes he can be gullible at times like this, I just can't help but tease him. Hehe.

"Oh you have no idea Wendy," I laughed scornfully, "who you're up against."

Suddenly, a voice reached my ears and I just happened to see Wendy climbing over a tree stump a few feet away. She was calling out for Peter. As if Peter is here, I rolled my eyes, stupid girl.

Putting on a straight face, I raced towards Wendy— blinding her with my light of dust. She shrieks and pulled away, moving her hand to block me but I wouldn't let her. I flew around her, under and over her arm. She twisted and turned away only to fall backwards on the big tree stump.

"What's wrong with you?" I said, knowing Wendy couldn't understand me, otherwise. I grinned and continued shooting her smart remarks. "Stupid girl!"

"Ah!" Wendy gasped, sitting up, "Tink, calm down! It's just me, Wendy!"

I rolled my eyes, well, no duh! I floated above her, stomping my foot out of impatience. She didn't know what to make out of my actions and only started talking more and more, which to my opinion hit a nerve.

"Ah! Shut up, you're so annoying!" I screamed, clapping my hands on my ears and shaking my head furiously.

Seeing my expression, Wendy snapped her mouth shut and silence protruded between us. Finally getting the attention I needed, I switched my expression from annoyed to sweet and innocent.

"Have you seen Peter, Tink? I saw him go through here."

I nodded, eyeing her with disdain but smiled anyway. I moved my hands, waving away. She seemed to understand and sighed deeply. Snickering, I gave her a clink of my feet. She looked up and blinked.

"He'll be back with something fun for you, hehe." I spread my arms out wide which Wendy didn't seem to get until I flew to her hair and pulled on it. She shrieked, backing away and tried to swap me away.

Pulling her forward, she paused and then seemed to rethink my actions and started towards me. Loosening up the strand of hair, I led her through the forest and out of the Indian's territory.

"Where are we going, Tink?" Wendy spoke up, "To Peter?"

I stopped and lurched forward as Wendy knocked me over. I turned and glared at her. She apologized, rubbing her forehead, "Uh, but then who?"

I rolled my eyes and started again. "Tink, wait!" I flew upwards through the trees until her voice started to fade away; leaving her behind— lost in the Dark Forest of Treachery. I cackled vilely.

(Wendy's POV)

"TINK!" I yelled after her but I guess she didn't hear me because at that moment, a sudden rush of wind blew past me. Shivering, I glanced around and finally noticed that I definitely did not know my way around, or the direction back to the Indian camp.

"Oh great," I mumbled and stomped my foot. "Just perfect, Wendy."

Turning around, I headed back the way I thought I came from. I did think to call out for help, but I didn't want to disturb anyone who might be sleeping nearby, say, the Indians. So, as silently as I could, crept, climbed over, roots that tried to trip me and eventually made me fall aside. I shrieked, suddenly feeling déjà vu as I slid down a small slope and landed in what felt like mud.

Standing up, I wiped my wet, dirty-stained hands on my dress and started walking again. It was quiet in the woods, and I made use of that time, thinking. Remembering. Reminding myself that once I find John, we'll be able to go home together and then our family won't have to suffer anymore. Oh, I hope so.

Stepping over a couple of big, old, tree trunks— I found myself walking towards the sound of waves hitting the shore on the outskirts of the forest. Pushing past a big branch of leaves, I strolled forward and only paused to see a group of men on the other side, holding up weapons for safety and talking mildly in hushed voices. Raising a brow, I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly a hand flew to my mouth, covering it as I began to panic.

Who's there? Who dares to touch me, especially shutting me up in this manner? Frantic, I struggled but was only dragged backwards, back into the forest where the leaves hid my presence from the group of men. Shrieking into the hand, I turned my head and locked eyes with grey. The moonlight shined clearly through the big leaves and his eyes were sparkling with mixed emotion.

"Shhh… it's just me." He whispered into my ear, sending tiny shivers down my neck.

I froze, thanking God that his hand was covering half my face, therefore he wouldn't have to see or know that I was blushing there and then. He slowly removed his hands down from my mouth as I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Did I scare you?" He smiled, showing a bit of teeth.

I looked at him incredulously, "No, no, you didn't. I was just… startled, is all."

He chuckled under his breath, but I heard him. Biting down, preventing from saying any rude retorts, I listened as he whispered what he had in mind; a game, to be exact. I looked at him, skeptically. I was to go on a treasure hunt to find John? Well then again, it did sound a bit intriguing and I wasn't sure if I nodded or not, because the next thing I knew, we were in the air flying to the destination where I suppose was where I was to look for my brother.

"Peter?" I grabbed onto his arm, feeling my heart leap when he spun in the air. "Who were those men back there? You covered my mouth before I could call out to them, why?"

Peter scrunched his eye brows together, giving me a look that I couldn't comprehend. I returned a puzzle look back at him. He sighed and lifted a hand to my face, his fingers brushing my cheek as he swiped a loose hair and tucked it behind my ear. Feeling heat rush to my cheeks, I closed my eyes for a second.

"They're bad guys." He breathed out, his fingers twirling my hair, "Like Hook, but worst."

"What is worst than Hook?" I asked, blinking. Something black caught my eye and I gasped as I looked up, "Pet—!"

Swiftly, Peter without looking swerved to the side, missing the object flying towards us. I didn't get to see what it was, maybe a bird or something. I had buried my face into his chest, with my eyes clenched shut.

"The mermaids—" he joked, "but those men are suspicious looking, so don't get too close to them." He spoke, wrapping his arms around my waist. I lifted my head and locked eyes with him, giving him a small nod.

For a second I felt reassured as he gave me one his good looking smiles. I let out a relieved breath that turned into a gasp as he turn around, making me fall through the air. I flailed, letting out a small shriek. I widened my eyes as I saw a cliff below me, "Peter, help!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me without trouble. I gave out a startled cry as he pulled me away from the cliffs. Laughing again, I glared at him, feeling tears behind my eyes. "You're horrible, Peter Pan!"

He stopped laughing and looked at me with a serious gaze. "Wendy?"

I tore my gaze away and glared at the bright moon that shone above us. "Wendy."

I can't believe this boy is so immature; reminds me of my brothers back at home. _**Home**_. I made a small sigh and lowered my eyes, feeling Peter's hand pull me closer to him. I miss mother and father so, so much. Oh and Michael, too! Once I find John, I know he'll recognize me off the bat… wouldn't he? We'll go back home together and be a family again— no more secrets and no more running away from our problems; we'll face them together.

Feeling a brush of skin and the small blows of breaths on my neck made me shiver. I glanced back at Peter's who still had those serious eyes, piercing my face and I just couldn't look away because… oh because it was so memorizing— he was memorizing. He was such an Adonis person! I almost wanted to do something I shouldn't be doing, and especially to a boy I barely even knew. I leaned in, almost as in a trance, and watched his lips move— not that I heard any words slip from him, but that didn't matter. I couldn't concentrate, couldn't see his eyes anymore as my face moved closer to his.

_I stood there, on a wooden plank, my hands tied behind me as a man with a blindfold held me tightly by the shoulders and another man holding up a blind fold. I looked at my two brothers, fear in my eyes as I watched them scream my name as they were being guarded by the evil pirates. Some of the men's faces, I noted, were distorted with grins of disgust hanging off their faces and the other half, giving me those pity looks and yet, still smiling with odium. _

_I suddenly felt my hair being tugged and I was forced to look at the Captain who waved his hook at me in farewell. Then I couldn't see anything, my vision was blocked by the cloth that was tied across my eyes. This is the end! I will die by being brave for my brothers! But I couldn't help feeling my heart jump as I was forced forward onto the small, narrow plank. Something hard poked the middle of my back, pushing me forward until I scooted, inch by inch, barefooted until I reached the end of the plank. _

_I could hear the men laughing, my brothers crying, the lost boys still screaming in fear. I slowly turned around, balancing on the uneven plank, hoping that I wouldn't fall off. _

"_No!" I heard Michael and John chime together as the other boys as well, "WENDY!"_

I gasped, my eyes widening. I had pushed Peter a few inches away from me. I was still in a daze but I could feel the confusion and panic look in his eyes. I lifted a hand to my cheek, feeling my cheeks turn cold as the faded memory continue to play in my mind.

_**Be brave boys.** I pressed my lips in a thin line as I felt a jolt underneath my feet. I shrieked, feeling my knees about to buckle but I managed to stay balance still. Hearing the disapproving grunt from Hook, he chuckled, stomping on the plank again._

"_You know, I really am terribly sorry about this…" He grunted, and stomped on the plank once again. I almost toppled over but remained still on the plank, feeling the quenching feeling inside my stomach. _

_Suddenly out of no where— _"Wendy, what's wrong?" I hear Peter whisper to me. _The ticking sounds of a clock came louder and louder, revealing Hook's most unwanted enemy, the crocodile. I gasped aloud and even though I couldn't see what was happening, I was imagining what was happening. I could hear the pirates, Hook, the boys gasping as well as the ticking neared, signaling that the monster was right below me. _

_I heard Hook then speak, almost chuckling, "Oho, the irony." Then with an intense and serious tone, "It comes for Hook and **gets a story**!"_

I started taking huge breaths, feeling my chest tighten. What's wrong with me? What's happening?

_Hearing the amusement in Hook's voice, I felt the tremors of the wooden plank jump, making me lose my balance. I shrieked, falling backwards and feeling the wind brush my hair past my face. __**This is it, my last adventure.**_

"**WENDY!**" I hear Peter cry out, feeling a slight touch of his fingers but I knew he couldn't reach me; I was falling, falling deeper into despair.

_I shifted forward, my foot outwards, my eyes cast to the northern star that shone brightly adjacent to the moon. This, I felt, was it— hope surged through my body as I took another step off the edge of my window and felt the wind in my hair. Then, as if my wish couldn't get any better, I saw the shadows of my neighbor's house and the snow all at once as I dove onto the backyard of my house. Then for some reason, I felt the window shut, the curtains pulled closed and each memory that had ran in my head… fled._

Pulling myself in a ball, the wind became harsher and whipped me in the face. I closed my eyes and let my tears sting me. No one saved me at the time! No one will save me now. Not John, not Michael, not even— not even oh, who was it again…? _Oh yes, no one._

"GrrrAHH!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I was yanked into a pair of arms and swirled in midair, holding me tightly from my earlier fall and turned me around. With wide eyes, I faced my savior and came to with a gasp. A boy? "Who are you?"

(Peter's POV)

Taken aback, I didn't know what to do? Did something happen to Wendy? Did she remember something that made her forget me all over again? _Great, that's just terrific._ I sighed inwards, now that I think about it; I might have to start all over again.

Maybe I should change everything from the start, like if I never met her from the start or something like that. Would that change her? Will that change me then? I sighed and lowered my gaze down at hers. We stared at each other, awkward silence following behind.

I carried her and flew to land. Once I settled her on the ground, our hands touched and I gave her a small smile, "My name is Peter Pan."

She blinked and took a full look of my profile. I, too, gave her a check— she wore a dress that was torn from falling into the deck of my ship. Her hair was all over, tangled but she still looked beautiful to me. Her fingers reached towards her chest, as if she noticed something wasn't right, as if she was missing something. I knew, of course and soften my gaze at her.

She caught it and furrowed her brows together. Leaning in, she whispered to me, "Boy, why are you wearing such odd clothes?"

I blinked. I looked down at my clothes and didn't see anything wrong from what I wore, unlike her clothes. I decided to give her a weird look, "What about you?"

She swallowed and clapped her hand over her mouth slowly as she became aware of her dress, "Oh no!"

I shifted my footing, and waved her off, "It doesn't matter, what matters is you're alive at least."

She shot me a mix look of anxiety and regret. "Where am I?" She questioned, glancing around.

I stared past her head and recognized the entrance of my new home, my secret base. I flickered my gaze back at hers, as she turned around and started walking around, giving her surroundings a good look before turning back to me.

"Why am I here? What am I doing here, anyway?" She asked, persistently.

I swallowed, and stepped forward to her. "You're here for an adventure."

She perked an eye brow up, and pressed her lips together, "An adventure? But… whatever for?"

That got to me. What was I supposed to say? I took a moment and nodded slowly, "For fun. Have you gone on adventures before?"

She stepped forward, her hands brushing her hair back, "Uh, I'm not sure. I don't think so?"

I breathed out a breath and brushed my hand through my hair. This is going to take awhile. I gave her a look mixed with annoyance. What should I do? Oh Wendy, why did you forget!

"Look," I growled, "Your name is Wendy and you are looking for your brother John. That's why you're here."

I could see her swallow hard but her next reaction was different than I had expected. She giggled.

"Nice story." She smiled, waving me off, "I don't have a brother."

I gaped, deadpanned. How can this be? Why did it turn out this way! Wendy, oh Wendy, please remember! "It's true. Something happened awhile ago and you forgot about Neverland, about your adventures and about… me."

She then dropped her happy face and stared at me as if I was the crazy person. Something, I suddenly felt, surrounded us. She hitched a breath in her throat and never broke eye contact with mine. "I… don't know… what… you're talking… about."

"Yes…" I took a step towards her, "You do."

Something, I couldn't name, but it was there was helping us out, making a miracle appear. I watched her facial expressions switch from aggravation to confusion, to angry to anxiety. There! I saw a flicker of recognition and then it disappeared. I took quicker steps towards. She made a tiny gasp and took a step backward once I neared her, just a few feet away from me. But what I didn't notice was that I wasn't on land, I was floating in midair.

She looked at me in wonder, amazement and maybe in fright too. She swallowed, "W-what? How?"

I hovered towards her, my hand brushing her cheek, "You think happy thoughts."

"What?" She lifted her gaze towards mine.

"You need fairy dust to fly." I whispered, knowing what will happen next.

She quivered under my touch and let out an unsteady breath, "B-but, fairies aren't r—"

I silenced her, lowering my eyes to a close as I wrapped my hand behind her head and pulled her closer. Our lips met. She didn't finish her sentence but she was still. Her eyes widened at the impact.

(Tink's POV)

After flying away from the woods, I had settled on my agreement with Peter but my other hidden plan was slowly intact. I searched upon places and things I could use to sabotage that stupid girl and finally came to a close, when I started hearing voices from below. I flew to the nearest tree, hiding my spark and peered around the corner.

Men, pirates! I narrowed my gaze and peered closer, noticing the natural wave of brown hair and his glasses that always slid on the tip of his nose. John! He was in the middle of the group of men, his arms behind his head, looking as if he was relaxed. He grinned, nodding to one of the men. They laughed and pulled him forward.

It was nearing dark, and the trees didn't help to hide my golden dust as I flew to another tree, following heed with the group as they oblivious led their way to somewhere. I suppose they were heading back to their meeting place, or their camp. Snickering lowly, I flew from tree to tree and only stopping to think of my backup plan. What will become of Peter if I go along with my plan? Oh, will he banish me again? It's all her fault, that stupid Wendy bird! _Wendy bird. _**Bird. **Oh something snapped from behind me, as the word ran around in my head.

"What do we have here?" A voice crept from behind me. I gasped and flew upwards; away from the quick hand and caught the sight of a sliver of silver before I flew into a tree's hallowing trunk, spooking a couple of small beasts.

I screamed, as the black beasts flew past me, screeching and showing their gleaming fangs as the moon shone through the trees. I dove to another tree and hid behind a narrow crack of branches.

Once everything was calmed again, I breathed a sigh of relief and tore my gaze back to my once occupied position where I had spied upon John and his new companions to see that they had disappeared.

Growling, I stomped my foot in aggravation. How can this happen to me! I was so close to knowing where my prized lost boy was camping… now where will my proof be when Peter comes around? _This is just peachy!_

Pursing my lips together, I made a pout of annoyance. I looked around, making sure no one was around and started off to search for John… he couldn't have gone off that far. Unless…

Hearing a snap of twigs below me, I feared that someone had figured my hidden motivation. I flew upwards, past the trees and towards the night sky filled with stars. There's no way I can look for him now, someone or something is still down there. I'll have to start tomorrow then. Now, where in the world is Peter? He's probably found Wendy or something…

Flying lower near the tree tops, I suddenly faced a race of screeching noises below me. Gasping, I came face to face with a bat. Attacking, I knew I had to get out of there and flew in circles, hoping to make the beast tired.

I dove towards the mountain, sighting a narrow space where I can fit, escaping that big beastly bird. Head to head, sweat by sweat, I made it in time as I squeezed myself inwards and hearing a big THUNK behind me. I couldn't help my own stifle laugh. I turned my head to see teeth screeching at me. I waited and waited until my surroundings slowly became calmer, more silent. But who knew, that bird might be hanging around somewhere near, waiting for me, its prey. I tiptoed to the entrance and peeked.

Clear.

I exited the crack, staying close to it just in case. Glancing aside, something caught my eye, something silver. I widened my eyes as a face stared down at me. I gaped.

The man blocked the moonlight, a shadow cast across his face as he stared with his cerulean eyes gleaming down at me instead.

I suddenly felt my chest clench and I stumbled backward against the wall. What's happening? What's this? I breathed lowly, once again gaining oxygen. _Someone almost denied fairies!_

"Hello Tinkerbell." He spoke, his tone husky and deep.

(Line Interceding)

A/N: Uh-oh, what's happening now? Will Wendy regain her memory of present Peter? What will happen to Tink now that she has been discovered by a stranger? What will Peter do to help Wendy? And where the heck did John go and what is he up to? Will their adventure close to an end? Find out in Who Are You ch. 6! Thanks for reading. Please RxR! HAPPY THANKSGIVING everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Who Are You?

By: Unknownred

X

A/N: Hey readers; did you have a nice Christmas break? Ready for Valentine's Day next month? I had a block for awhile; hopefully it jumps off the cliff. This chapter up is just something on a whim but don't worry, I'll make sure to depict somewhat of the plot in multiple of ways. Well, then, enjoy!

X

Inside Summary: An accident occurs two years later, Wendy is diagnosed with amnesia so she doesn't remember what had happened the day before Peter Pan had taken her back home along with her brothers and the Lost Boys. In fact, ever so often… she is losing sight of Peter each day, only one thing could possibly help her remember. What will happen when Peter takes her back to Neverland? How will he deal with Wendy not remembering him at all?

X

X

X

Recap:

_Just remembering standing outside Wendy's window, listening in on one of her stories from a year ago made my heart beat faster._

_X_

"_I just… I just can't keep letting Wendy down, you know?" I glimpsed at Tink who raised a brow in concentration. "Or else she'll really want to go back home; I don't want that to happen."_

_X_

"_Oh you have no idea Wendy," I laughed scornfully, "who you're up against." _

_X_

_I flew upwards through the trees until her voice started to fade away; leaving her behind— lost in the Dark Forest of Treachery. I cackled vilely. _

_X_

"_The mermaids—" he joked, "but those men are suspicious looking, so don't get too close to them." He spoke, wrapping his arms around my waist. I lifted my head and locked eyes with him, giving him a small nod. _

_X_

I heard Hook then speak, almost chuckling, "Oho, the irony." Then with an intense and serious tone, "It comes for Hook and **gets a story**!"

_X_

_I shrieked, falling backwards and feeling the wind brush my hair past my face. __**This is it, my last adventure.**_

_X_

_I exited the crack, staying close to it just in case. Glancing aside, something caught my eye, something silver. I widened my eyes as a face stared down at me. I gaped. _

X

X

X

(John's POV)

It wasn't long until I found the hideout again, one of Falcon's alternative camp sites. It had been hours among hours since the discovery of my sister, Wendy. I couldn't quite believe that she was here or why, even. If Peter was the one who brought her here, why? Does he even know of her diagnose? If he does,_ good luck Peter, _I think silently.

I wander around a bit, mixing in with the crew; albeit, I'm sure this isn't all of them. I've done my research on this guy— from as many days as I spent in Neverland depending the months or years from London, I wasn't at the least stripped from my hobbies. Research was once of my interests; I loved to get my fingers on any information ranging from formidable sources to valuable exchanges.

It wasn't long until I came to an opening and I found myself surrounded by a group of Falcon's. _Crap_, and I thought I was safe. I didn't flinch, making sure to look as innocent and normal as possible. "Well hello there!" I greeted, shooting them a grin.

_Yeah, normal, John! _I muttered, annoyed at myself for sounding "normal".

"Oy! Guess we caught a frog, mates!" A man on my left said. I glanced at him.

Even though the man sounded like a pirate, he sure didn't look it but then again, some of Falcon's crew that I've seen looked like farmers (minus the guns and big boots). He wore long shaggy rags, a big black leather belt strapped to a pistol. He wore big boots that matched his strap around his shoulders that held his ammo.

The other men around me laughed, as if what the man had said was funny. I didn't find it funny at all, but who knows, I laughed nervously anyway. "If you gentlemen can tell me where Falcon is?"

"Capt'n?" Another man breathed behind me and pushed me forward, "Can't say."

"Oh?" I stood straight, pushing my glasses up, "Ordered like a dog, huh!"

The man behind me growled and kicked me as the group of men chuckled lowly underneath their breaths. I glared at him and asked him again with a smug look, "Where is your Capt'n, sir?"

"Ye boy wants answers mate," The man in front of me gestured, and took a step forward. His big stance overpowered my brave position and I couldn't help but widen my eyes a little. He chuckled, "Ye have a big mouth, boy. But can ye mouth off the wonder boy?"

I felt my breath hitch in my throat and stared up at the big man as he breathed roughly in my face, like he had just finished running. _He must be talking about Peter!_ I slowly lowered my eyes down at his belt line where he kept a black pistol at safe. I swallowed hard and glanced back up at him, "Speaking of mouthing someone off, you sure do need a mint." I scrunched my nose and waved the air in my face.

I think I startled him because he backed away from me and that made everyone else around us laugh. I grinned inwards. But it didn't last long. The embarrass man was now pointing his pistol in between my eyes, his eyes blazing with vexation. I swallowed.

"Has ye mother never taught ye to answer correctly?" He said, cocking the gun. The said man grinned at my flabbergasted expression. I mean, who wouldn't have that look if someone was pointing a gun in your face? "Oh!" The man chuckled, "Ye don't have a mother."

In my peripheral vision, I noticed that half the group of men's faces looked surprised as well, that this man would point his gun directly at me. I hope one of them speaks up… or at least defends me on the matter. Hesitating to lift my hand to my face, he cocked his gun again. I just can't let him have the satisfaction of being the upper alpha. I huffed and finally got the courage to push the gun to the side and glared at the man in front of me.

"That's where you're wrong, **sir**." I spat, _I __**do **__have a mother. _"You can't hurt me; I'm valuable to your so called Capt'n!"

The atmosphere changed just then, a wave of whispers reaching my ears as the men met each other's eyes— only to have a quick glance at me and then more whispers. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Finally after a while, the man behind me let out a curious thought, "Is that so?"

I turned and grinned, "Of course, Falcon and I are close." I twisted my middle finger over my index finger.

Another man dressed in rags spoke up, "He must be… He keeps saying Captain's name."

"Ay…" another man on my left say, "But he could be lyin'."

"Ay." The group agreed.

"If I was lying," I started, thinking of a quick alibi, "I wouldn't be here looking for Falcon about Peter."

"Yer a spy?"

"Nay," I smiled and relaxed, "Go ask yer Capt'n."

"What are ye then?" The man behind me asked, grunting.

"A mere boy." I answered, shifting my footing. The atmosphere started to change a little, growing from confusion to a sudden tension. Looking around the group, I only caught a few suspicious stares as the rest of the group did some eye communication.

"A lost boy?"

The question was directed from behind me. I turned to face the man who kicked me earlier and grinned. Ha-ha, that sounded like a rhetorical question. Stretching my arms behind my head in a lock, I eased the group with a simply answer, "A mama's boy."

That did it. The tension was broken and a few men broke into small chuckles that turned into a fit of laughter all around. Yes, they indeed got the joke— but they didn't know it was somewhat true. I did have a mother but Michael was more of a mama's boy than I was.

The stink breath pirate nodded and then clapped a hand on my shoulder, "Fine, let's go then."

The bunch surrounded me in a tight circle and started leading me through the trees. This is what I hoped for, a new adventure plus… a new source of information.

X

A/N: OMG, I'm serious about the writer's block *pouts* It was really hard for me to think of some jokes to put in here where John insults the man about being a dog servant, having bad breath and the joke about being a mama's boy. *huffs* If you laugh, thank you; if you didn't, thank you again because even though I tried enough to make it sound like jokes, I don't think I would've laughed either.

X

(Tink's POV)

I whirled around at my spotter. I was caught red-handed and now I'm doomed! I exaggerated my thoughts around the circle of dead fairies and what I had looked like when I first died. I must have looked ugly and frail. I shivered and shook my head from my awful thoughts. Looking ahead, I locked eyes with another pair of dark cobalt eyes. I gasped, my eyes widening at the sight in front of me. _Hook!_ Oh, but it couldn't be; I saw Hook get swallowed up by the horrid reptile just four weeks ago! But if that _is _Hook, how did he… how is he… still alive?

I must have looked awestruck because then the man in front of me that resembled Hook, chuckled and I suddenly felt my cheeks flare. How dare he make me feel intimidated! Grrr…

"Now, now Tinkerbelle." He spoke, his voice deep and luring, "No need to get irate, I didn't do anything bad… yet."

Panic now, I swooped up in the air and tried to fly away but his big hand swatted my escape and I ducked. My mind reeled as he came closer. Hook was closing in and I remembered the time where I had struck a deal with Hook a month ago. It didn't seem so bad at the time, but I didn't expect him to go back on his word. Now I can't trust him, no matter whom this Hook might be.

"What do you want?" I yelled, waving my arms at him.

He shook his head and smirked. He pointed a finger out to me and then brought it to his chest. "I know fairies can only focus on one emotion at a time… so I thought I can help you out."

I eyed him suspiciously. I stood still in the air, a hand planted on my hip. That can't be the reason why he's here… there must be a condition or something.

"…in exchange, of course." He finished.

Ha! There's always a hidden motive. He moved closer and I almost flinched. As much as I want to leave, unbothered, I was slightly curious on what he had in mind. Tilting my head to the side, I peered at him, showing him that I was listening.

He smiled and revealed a row of pearl, white teeth shining in the moonlight. Speaking with a muffled whisper, his tone became feathery, "What is it that you desire, Tink?"

I looked up at him and recalled my drastic plan of getting rid of Wendy so that I can have Peter all to myself. No, that's not greedy but selfishness. I can't help it though because there's a difference between Neverland and where Wendy lives. Ever since Wendy came to Neverland, she's been on Peter's mind and hogging him for her own needs. Growling lowly, I snapped, "That stupid girl."

"Girl…" Hook mumbled lowly to himself. His flickered at me and asked, "You mean Red-handed Jill?"

(Michael's POV - London)

"…Jill." Michael spoke softly, his eyes blinking away the sudden urge of tears. It has been a week since Wendy's disappearance. Where could she be? Was she kidnapped? Was she hiding somewhere because she was house locked for the meantime? Sighing, I trudged out of the nursery and glanced at the cracked door of my brothers' room.

As if on cue, the door swung ajar and Nibs walked out, his red eyes locking to mine. "Hey there, Michael."

"Hi Nibs," I acknowledged, giving him a small nod. He looked tired, having not enough sleep ever since of Wendy's disappearance. I knew the other boys were worried but not as worried as mother.

After I came home to check up on things, with mother and the boys, I hadn't noticed anything about Wendy until she didn't come down for dinner. But when Nana whined at the front door, we felt that something was wrong. There was something inside me that clenched at my chest, the feeling of loss? There was definitely something wrong and I wasn't going to stay and do nothing about it. I was going to find out.

After searching every nook and cranny of all the allies I find suspicious, Wendy wasn't there. I went around town, the school where she had attended two years ago, the central park and even the woods but no Wendy. Where could she have gone? She couldn't have gone far unless someone had taken her… No, I didn't want to think that!

I trudged back home slowly and thought deeply on the matter of Wendy's sudden disappearance. Sighing, I knew I had to keep looking even if it took days.

And it did take days; one week to be exact and still no Wendy. Mother has cried so hard that very night and last night too! She lost her only daughter, not to mention, again. I kind of felt bad because I wasn't there that often to occupy my sister when she needed someone to talk to. I had neglected my family ever since John ran away.

_John was sitting on the window sill of the nursery, thinking deeply into his thoughts. He was humming something I couldn't put my tongue on. It was something familiar and it annoyed me that I couldn't name it. Was it Wendy's lullaby because she would sometimes hum it while helping with dinner? No, it wasn't Wendy's. _

_As if reading my mind, John stopped his tune and turned his attention from the window to me. As he spoke, his voice was low and soft, "Mike, have you ever wondered if the pirates were lost boys at one time?"_

_Startled, I looked at him as if he had gone bonkers. Pirates? Lost boys? What gave him that idea? "John, what are you talking about? Those are just part of Wendy's story."_

_John's eyes flickered to the side and then he sighed, shaking his head, "You matured, Mikey."_

"_Don't call me that." I snapped. I hated that nickname John has started a few months ago. Ever since father had been sentenced away, John decided it was time to put things into action, much less putting everyone to work. Since he was the oldest, he had everything planned. "You know I don't like being called such a baby name!"_

"_Well… say Wendy's stories about the pirates were once lost boys, do you think it could be true?" He spoke with a sincere curiosity in his tone._

_I walked across the bed and leaned against the bay window across from where John sat. Sighing, I shook my head, "No, it'd be impossible."_

_A sudden racket sound caught our attention outside the nursery's door. It must have been our brothers fighting about being leader. Nibs always had a nerve button to claim first but then there was Curly who was always came second and so on. John shifted and turned back to the window. _

"_It could happen, though." John announced, breaking the silence between us. "It happened to us a year ago…"_

_I glanced back at the window, a frost slowly sticking to the shield. The first fall of snow; one year after Peter returned us home from Neverland. But that could have been a dream, right? It wasn't real, we were brainwashed by Wendy's stories when we were kids and thought it could actually happen. _

"_We flew with Tink's dust and thought happy thoughts." John continued nonstop, "It was real but not impossible. We had an adventure and mother and father were our proof. They weren't insane— we had gone missing on them and father punished himself by living under the roof of Nana's house." He laughed at the memory of mother's tale about father. _

"_Rubbish." I muttered, rolling my eyes, "You're just kidding yourself, John. You're stressed and you need something to distract you."_

_John stood up then and glared at me. "I'm not! You try being father for once and having to work and take care of everyone and then tell me what it would be like to fly again, to have that feeling of adventure!"_

_This time I felt upset, I straightened myself and glared hard at him, "What makes you think I haven't worked off my arse for you? Ever since father's incident, all we ever been doing is work, work, and work! Look John, admit you're stress but __**please**__ don't become delusional like father, for god's sake!"_

_I'd think John would have exploded after what I said, not caring if the whole household had heard our argument but he didn't. He simply waited for me to finish and walked briskly passed me, shoving me aside as he strolled to Wendy's treasure chest and took something out from behind it. It looked small in John's hands but as he walked back to me, it was a medium size book with a ribbon sticking out from many pages. I raised a brow, a diary? _

"_I'm not being __**delusional**__;__** our **__adventure isn't phony!" He finally made a small hissing and seethed lowly through his teeth. "It's all in this book!"_

"_Yes Wendy's story made public news," I rolled my eyes and glared hard at him. I raised my hands outwards and shot him a disbelieving look; "Our family is falling apart! John, what more do you want!"_

"_This!" John snapped as I knew he would, lifted the book in the air with trembling hands and shook it in my face, "Is __**mother's**__ story!"_

_That made my heart stop for a second or two until it started beating faster. Mother's? Why does John have one of mother's belongings? Isn't this violation of privacy? I parted my lips to speak but found no words following heed. _

"Hey…" I whispered, my eyes lowering to the floor, "Do you think pirates were once lost boys at one time?"

Nibs, startled at the question, closed the door behind him with a click and settled on an answer, "Well… it's not impossible."

My eyes flickered at his face which was filled with uncertainty mixed with curiosity. "Is that so?"

The corner of Nibs' lips curved upwards and I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. I nodded off slowly and turned to leave but the next thing he said caught me off guard. "Red-handed Jill almost became a pirate."

Then Nib's brushed past me, walking down the hall and into the bathroom, only to leave me back where I first started off. Thinking hard on the matter at hand, I whispered my sister's pirate name, "…Jill."

X

A/N: OMG, that was the worst spot to sit in for two hours… tch, anyway, that got me thinking a new twist on the plot for Who Are You. Anyway, now that that will keep you on edge— we're all even here; back to the story.

X

(Wendy's POV)

_I feel strange,_ I think after awhile as the silence grew around us. I blinked quickly not missing a beat as he broke away, his eyes opening. I stayed in his arms, speechless. What was I supposed to do? I mean, I could or should slap him but… for some reason; I don't have the strength to do so. I simply looked at him with a daze look and soon realized I had held my breath. I breathed out and turned my head away. Lifting my fingers to my face, I touched my lips softly and remembered what Aunt Millicent said about me having a hidden kiss and only to save it for that special someone. But this boy… this stranger that I just happened to be with couldn't be _my _special person. Shaking away these thoughts, I glanced back at him.

His grey eyes flickered from the light above, and it almost looked like he was glowing. I blinked a couple of times; I must be dreaming or something. "You…"

His eye brows rose in question but I just couldn't say what I wanted to say. How dare he take my first kiss! How can he do it so casually too? I wasn't ready, he isn't my special one! I felt anger rush through my veins and then sadness overwhelmed me. Feeling my nose twitch, I held the tears that were going to burst any time now and turned away. "It's getting late." I whispered, changing the subject, and hopefully the atmosphere too.

The boy beamed, rising higher and the fact that I made eye contact with him is because I was rising with him, too. "Late, there's no late here. It's already morning!"

_Morning_, I think. I turned my attention to him as he gently hovered above me. I gasped, terrified that I might fall from his grasp. But he didn't let go though. I swallowed, "Are you sure? It's still dark out."

He grinned, "All the more better for an adventure; don't cha think?"

Hovering closer, his face coming closer to mine but I couldn't let that happened. I turned my head away, preventing another collision of lips. "Um… boy—…"

"Peter."

"What?" I asked turning back to him, annoyed that he cut me off mid-sentenced. "Oh, okay Peter… boy, where is the nearest motel here?"

Peter tilted his head and stared at me confused, "Motel? What's that?"

I blinked and stared up at him, bewildered. Again, realization dawned on me once again. Where in the world am I? This doesn't look like home, or anywhere close to civilization! I parted my lips to speak but a memory flashed through my mind.

"_Look," He growled, "Your name is Wendy and you are looking for your brother John. That's why you're here… It's true. Something happened awhile ago and you forgot about Neverland, about your adventures and about… me."_

Oh my goodness, I must be dreaming! Either that or he was telling the truth… he _did _sound desperate, so why shouldn't I at least give him a small chance? I know I shouldn't feel confuse if this _is _a dream, my dream… so that means I can control what is happening. My lips shut as my mind race to make sense; _does that mean I allowed this "boy" to kiss me? Why though?_

(Peter's POV)

Motel? Does she have to take a leak? The word sounds familiar as if I've heard it somewhere…someone… _ John. __**John! **_Wendy hasn't started the hunt for her brother yet! I felt my chest sink and the air rush through my hair.

Wendy shrieked and held tightly to my arm, her nails digging my skin. I flinched and lifted her into my arms. "Sorry," I mumbled bringing her head close into my embrace. She froze but I didn't care. It's probably my fault she is like this— that she forgot about me so quickly. "I'm sorry, Wendy."

Feeling her stiffened form relax a bit, I buried my face in the crook of her neck, her hair brushing my cheek as I took in her piney scent. I pulled her closer, as if she couldn't get any closer than I'm already letting on. I closed my eyes as I remembered all those times I would fly to Wendy's window and sneak a peak inside, only to hear one of her stories. Smiling a small smile, I breathed out her name.

Then, something I didn't expect from forgetful Wendy was how her arms smoothed her way through my arms and locked her hands behind my back. Surprised, I began to pull my face back but her next demand made me stop from doing so. "Don't."

I realized too slowly that this time it wasn't me surprising her, but she, who accepted the invitation of the embrace, was now making my stomach flutter. The night was disappearing and a slight wind breezed through the air and flourished the atmosphere as the first sign of light shone through the trees. Feeling the warmth, aside from Wendy's closeness, I parted my face from her neck and noticed her dormant state. Knowing how tired she must have been especially from what she's been through, I started ways away, past the trees and around the bend of a short cavern towards the direction of the Water Cavern, another shelter of mine that not Johnswilth or even Tinkerbelle (whom has been with me ever since I was a babe) know about.

(Wendy – 3rd POV)

_A small girl opens the door to a big shelter, a small girl with a pitiful face except the smile that shone brightly. She lifted her hand and brushed her shoulder length light brown hair that curled at the ends behind her ear as she opened the door a bit wider. _

_There wasn't any wind or noises of children playing from afar. It was just the girl in a white wardrobe and the shelter, and the door wide open— it almost seemed too inviting. The atmosphere was peaceful too, a little too quiet to be frank and it seemed strange to Wendy. Why, of all dreams, is she having this one? What does it mean? Who is this girl?_

_The little girl's eyes flickered against the sunlight, and Wendy soon realized she had sparkling olive eyes that reflected her own jaded eyes. Blinking at this observation, the girl nodded to the mouth of the house and with hesitation, Wendy finally made a move to go inside. _

_No words were spoken between them except a silent giggle from the little girl. She could have been labeled as innocent, or as of suspicious. Wendy could feel something tugging inside her mind but she couldn't name what it is. Shaking her thoughts away, Wendy followed the girl until she made it to the back of the house and onto the patio. Confused to what they were doing out there, Wendy opened her mouth to speak but found out she couldn't._

_As if knowing her question, the little girl shook her head sadly and then lifted her finger to point at the fence a couple of yards away that blocked a row of trees. Tilting her head to the side, Wendy gazed at the direction of her finger. Wendy narrows her eyes and peered closer but couldn't pinpoint what she was supposed to be looking at. When she was turning to ask the girl her question, something flickered and she turned her attention back to the fence. Something was indeed wary, and Wendy wasn't going to stand there and wait to see what it is. _

_Stepping off the patio and onto the grass, Wendy made her way cautiously to the fence, forgetting the fact that the girl wasn't following heed. Stretching her hand out, she made out to push whatever force was between her and the fence and found out that she was repel to do so. Weird. _

_Glancing back to the little girl, Wendy found she was alone. Startled and taken aback, Wendy turned back to the fence but also found that there was no fence and instead stood the row of trees. Flabbergasted, she turned 180 degrees around and thought hard on what her dream was trying to tell her. Where did the little girl gone? Who was she anyway? What did the fence and the force mean? _

_Swallowing, Wendy took a few steps forward and with feeling of longing, Wendy let her curiosity get the better of her. Sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Walking into the row of trees, it soon became a column of trees and soon, the branches started to crowd her and as Wendy went deeper into the woods, it soon turned into a never-ending forest. _

_Her mind reeled for possibilities of escape but the only way out was the way she had came in from. When she turned to go back, all she saw was trees. Panicked now, Wendy turned in circles until she couldn't help but feel her stomach flip and her chest tighten at the slight possibility that her dream might not be a dream. _

"_Wendy," a sweet tune swept the air around her. Wendy paused her frenzy and glanced about, a tinge of hope rising inside her. "Wendy… Wendy."_

_Turning around again, Wendy couldn't see who was calling her name. Feeling the tingles of nerves on her face, Wendy felt the tears rush forward to her eyes. She couldn't take the feeling of loneliness or the fact, that she might be going insane. _

_A soft giggle perturbs her delusional thoughts. She recognized the giggle, and soon comes to realize that whoever was calling her could possibly be the little girl who led her here in the first place. "Up here, Wendy."_

_From the ground to the tree limbs, growing and growing, Wendy's eyes finally locks with her reflection, a small version of herself. She sat on the top branch further from her right. Gawking at mini self, Wendy was overcome by shock. Who is this girl and why does she look like Wendy?_

_The mini Wendy giggles again, this time her eyes tells a different story and to Wendy's discovery, it's filled with mischief and adventure, "They call me Red-handed Jill. I'm a pirate."_

_(Wendy's POV) _

_I was beyond shock at the girl's words. It sunk inside my head and disbelief could be seen written across my face. "W-what?"_

_She didn't giggle innocently as I thought she would have, despite her being the angel type and not devilish. She tilted her head to the left and placed her pinky to her chin, her eyes piercing through mine, almost as if she's staring through me, maybe down to my soul, too. I swallowed hard at her next words. "And so are you."_

Opening my eyes at the sudden insight of her words, I sat up, my eyes scanning the area I was in. I was sitting in a hallow trench, beneath me cushioned big dry leaves and what covered me was a blanket of sewn-vine straws strewn around the roots. From my left, I could hear the dripping of water from above and glanced at the ceiling. The roof was smooth and grey, if I wasn't mistaken— I placed my hand on the wall and felt the temperature grow colder around me. I was inside some sort of… cave? Raising a brow, my mind scurried to make out earlier thoughts and turn them in a sense of right.

Further across the space I was in, a soft thud followed by another was heard from behind the smooth wall's texture. Interested to find out what, I got up slowly, watching my head if I happened to bump it (pretty sure I don't want to get anther concussion) and tip toed to where the noise was coming from.

When I closed in on the noise, I peeked around the corner and gasped silently. Taken a step back but not really leaving, I peered around again and made sure that what I was seeing wasn't phony. Taking an unsteady breath, I lifted my hand to my mouth and exhaled a huge breath and at the same time feeling the heat from cheeks through my fingers. Indecent, I can't believe I almost walked in on him.

There on edge of the pool, his bare back facing me stooped Peter, his clothes of leaves gone. Blinking, I noticed when Peter flexed his arms, the muscles became more noticeable. Not wanting to disturb his bathe, I resorted on pretending like I didn't stumble upon him. But what made me stop and gawk at him some more was when he cupped the water into the palms of his hands and brought it above his head, only to pour the remaining onto his hair, and down his neck.

On cue, Peter snapped his head towards the direction of where I was standing. I wasn't sure if he saw me spying on him or he just happened to turn his attention my way. Either way, I held my breath and stood still. He blinked and wavered deeper into the shallow of the pool. Sighing, he combed his fingers through his hair and stared off into space. This was a good time to describe his features, as much as that sounded perverted, but hey if the thought counts, the moment to do so counts even more. The water made a distinct twist as it slid down the side of his face, curving down to his chin and dripping off back into the water with a plop. His lips, pursed at first was then moistened as he slid his tongue over them and disappeared behind his teeth. His neck was gorgeous, I must secretly admit. The way he breathed, flexed; the way his veins pulsed underneath his skin made a shiver run down my spine. Was it the water that made him look attractive? Or is it just me who thinks that?

Finally, his eyes were the only thing I could focus on. He had long eye lashes so when he blinked, he did it so beautifully. I parted my lips as his eyes flashed the color of blue turning a shade of grey. I gasped like the umpteenth time. I was caught… red-handed.

X

X

X

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I don't think I would have made it through without you all! And yet, I'm still dragging along my writer's block. Oh yeah! Tonight my area is having snow! Happy thoughts, everyone!


	7. Chapter 7:5

Who Are You?

By: Unknownred

X

A/N: Hi guys, I apologize that I haven't updated recently. Well, since Valentine's Day is around the corner, I thought I'd at least give you a small side story to Who Are You? Until then, please be patient and thank you for keeping up with this story!

X

Inside Summary: An accident occurs two years later, Wendy is diagnosed with amnesia so she doesn't remember what had happened the day before Peter Pan had taken her back home along with her brothers and the Lost Boys. In fact, ever so often… she is losing sight of Peter each day, only one thing could possibly help her remember. What will happen when Peter takes her back to Neverland? How will he deal with Wendy not remembering him at all?

X

X

Part One – 33 moons ago

X

A Brother's Quarrel Is A Brother's Treasure

X

It was one of those long seasons, whether the cold air is out to get you or even the humidity will. Sitting on the rusty, torn up dock of Else-Port, was a small seven year old boy with curly raven locks. His eyes stood out the most from his shaggy rags— frightening dark cobalt as if a lightening struck the cold dark sea.

He swung his legs, kicking sea water to and fro, feeling the sea salt spray across his skin. As he sat there, numb from the endless frigid weather, the young lad started to hum a folklore tune from which he stole a peek from one of the pirates who was celebrating on their ship and in them he admired for so long.

'…Tas alil' dust and make she fly

Sail her away to the second moon

Lov'er and she will never die

Til dusk, she'll meet her groom'

"Singing your love song, lad?" Boots clambered forward, making the dock rock deadly. A shadow loomed over the boy's face as he stilled and glanced at the pirate before him. The man wasn't as older as the young lad assumed, nor was he a man, at all. The older lad was dressed in rags, as well, but his were more finely worn unlike the little boy.

"Nay; soothing ye cold sea to sleep." The small boy answered, pulling his legs up and sat crisscrossed then. A sudden breeze wafted over the two lads who are now staring at each other, awaiting a cue. Initiating the first go, the young boy stood up and turned to go as a dim light of scarlet pink from the sun started to set over the horizon.

"Boy?" The older boy spoke up, his face illuminated from the sunset as his face revealed straight teeth, a sharp nose and daring grey eyes. "I need a cabin boy, whad'ya say?"

The young lad paused for a long while and didn't say a word until the older lad shook his head and turned to leave instead. But the small boy didn't budge, instead shouted, "Nay! What would a cabin boy do for an adventure, cleanin' men's waste?"

The older boy paused mid-step and chuckled. He then answered neither question nor gave a given answer. "The sea is full of adventures…"

"I'd rather trade thee sea for adventures!" The small lad's eyes flickers dangerously; his words honest and daringly challenging. He brushed past the young pirate and jumped down the Else-Port, not another word could change his mind.

"Rather, mm?" The older boy's lip curved up, his eyes flaring with confidence, "Stupid brat."

X

X

Part Two – 17 moons ago

X

Attention Is Vital

X

Flying about, hoping to make the grand appearance before the Queen, whom only visits every five moons. A small, bright fairy by the name of Tink (short for Tinkerbelle, originated from the Tinkers (syn: mechanics)) with blonde hair and blue eyes, flew amongst her neighbors inside the Pixie Hollow, narrowing one tree in particular, the Hollow Grand Hall of Fairies— the tallest tree out of Neverland aside from the highest peak, known as Neverpeak Mountain.

When she got inside the hall, the whole community of fairies had gathered around, leaving no room for dear little Tink to squeeze through. Looking both ways for a gap, Tink instead flies upwards to the ceiling and trails the inside bark to search for the Queen.

"Tink!" A voice cries from behind Tink. As Tink glances back, she sees her best friend, Silvermist, from her small frame to her elbow length, shiny black hair then to her sparkling brown doe eyes. "I knew you'd be here!"

As she got closer, Tink hugged Sil and looked around for her other friends but didn't see his/her presence. "Yeah?"

"Of course," Sil answered and looked down below where an opening was made for the Queen. "You wouldn't miss a chance like this… for anything!"

"Is she here?" Tink wondered aloud, her attention spinning from Sil to the open gap of the foyer. "I can't seem to find her in this crowd!"

Sil's eyes trailed from the open gap to the big banana leaf that covers the outside space where the Queen usually enters. "Ah, she'll show. She never misses a fifth moon! Besides, her dust is as golden as yours, I'm sure if I found you, we'll see her as well."

Tink hovers higher; her eyes tailing a fairy that crept passed her and now blocked her sights from seeing the open gap. "Argh, blind me, why don't you!"

The fairy that blocked her focus glanced back at her offensive choice of words but didn't do much to move out of her way. Sil seemed to notice Tink's tension rise and the discomfort silence she was now in. Pulling Tink away from the bulky fairy, she flew them further to the bark's inner skin as the crowd of fairies' buzz came to a silent wave of whispers. There, on the side of the foyer, another hidden entrance that Tink and Sil didn't even noticed, a fairy folklore tune had spread low and slowly across the row of fairies that lined the entry and once more, the Queen appeared.

"Jingles!" Tink gasped, her eyes widening in admiration. The Queen flew to the opening, her golden dust trailing behind.

"Wow, what a surprise!" Sil agreed, creeping closer with Tink following aside her. As they got closer, a tap was made on Sil's and Tink's shoulder. Once they turned around, they came face to face with Fawn and Terence.

"Indeed, but something else looks different about her." Fawn's eyes flickered with amusement.

"Hey Fawn," Tink and Sil said at the same time. Tink grinned, "Hey Terence."

Sil pulled her attention back to the Queen and peered closer while Terence started speaking to Tink about her next invention. The Queen seemed too anxious to get to the platform but nonetheless, she still looked like the Queen, and still is the Queen of Fairies. "Mm, you might have something Fawn…"

"Am I missing something here?" Tink spoke up, interrupting Terence midsentence. Terence exchanged looks from Tink to both, Fawn and Silvermist.

X

X

Part Three – 32 years ago

X

Triumvirate

X

Now there was a man who had a drawer filled with expectations and dreams. One piece after another stored away until he can accomplish either any of them. But it hasn't happened yet. He wasn't a boy anymore who anticipated adventures about pirates or the sea of Never separating from the sea of Else. He grew up, turning from a boy into a thirteen year old man, ready to be a husband later in the future, so his parents proposed.

This man's name is George Darling, a loud, sophisticated gentleman, sometimes bashful when it comes to a big crowd— always having to stutter when it comes to small talk. But can love conquer all, especially when Molly— a girl George takes a liking to, comes into his life?

It began one faithful morning when George walked into one of London's biggest private school for boys, that was now being filled with boys ranging from elementary to juniors, chatting away excitedly or heading to their classes. He didn't need to know the route to his classes by paper; he simply memorized the classes and halls since he's been in this school for quite a couple of years.

With his head bent, his eyes watching as feet passed him, he noticed too late when a few pair of feet strolled passed, and only to pause to stick a foot out. He stumbled quite roughly and only caught himself upright as he turned his head to see who tripped him. But he didn't get to see their faces; fore they had the mind to run off laughing at their morning trick.

Grunting unsatisfied, George made his way to the south wing; his class of Geology was the corner to the last row of rooms. He paused before entering his class, only to realize a new poster hanging across from him.

'London's Most Prestigious Private School Now Adjoining a Girl's Section in the East Wing!'

Blinking and brushing his bangs aside, George turned away and started to walk further into his class when his attention was stolen by a pair of bright hazel eyes, staring at his own dark brown orbs. Stricken, as if he was caught red-handed, he glanced over a young lady, he assumed, who stood a few feet away from him while she held a couple of books against her chest. Her long dark chest nut hair fluttered back and forth as she came closer to the exit where George stood, blocking the way out.

Gawking rudely at her beauty, it was lucky that George hadn't gaped with his mouth dropped open. As she got closer, the young gentleman's breaths started to rush forward, feeling his heart thud quickly underneath his chest. Panicking at the situation he was in, George started sputtering a greeting, "H-hello!"

Stopping only two feet away from him, the girl's eyes flicker with excitement as the end of her lips curved upwards and acknowledged him back, "Good morning to you to."

He could feel his lips start to move, but what else was there to say but compliment how beautiful she is? Gulping a little too loudly for only he and she to hear, made the atmosphere around him turn slightly awkward. As much as George wanted to shower her with lovely words— the thought of other boys, no less, men wanting to point their fingers at him, laughing behind his back as he stutters nonsense made him lose confidence in his voice.

The girl giggles gently and steps aside, turning her head to the class filled with a small number of boys giggling about his situation, he presumed. "I assume this is your class?"

George nodded slowly and only seemed to realize that he was actually blocking her way of exiting the classroom. He quickly moved out of the way. She smiled again as she pressed her books closer into her embrace and walked out.

"Will I—?" George blurted, _see you again?_ The thought of confessing that much made the cheeks of poor George rise with heat. The girl turned around, a question written across her face. Clearly his unfinished sentence caught her attention, but no doubt, he couldn't fill in the leftovers as the school bell rung, signaling the start of classes for the day. Startled he felt, he waved sheepishly and stupidly replied back, "Uh, um, well… have a nice day."

The girl only smiles back, and curtsies gracefully, "Thank you. Have a wonderful day also." Turning around, she descends shortly after a glance back and a giggle passes her lips as George watches from the south wing.

Not even after she left did George started hearing a wave of whispers talking and spreading new gossip and trades upon him and a certain name of 'Molly'. Boys had scurried passed George as they ran to their seats. There was little laughter winning against the secretive glances upon poor George as he made his way to his own desk, setting down his school supplies.

Feeling a bit guilty for making the girl late to her class, his eyes trail to the far wall where the clock was ticking lowly, five minutes until the next bell rings for tardiness. _She must be running to her class by now,_ thinks George. If only, he had asked for her name! But then what fun it would be to find her than to stick in class, his thoughts clouded by her beauty. Standing up abruptly, George shot up and ran out of the classroom only to stir up the commotion in which his classmates were talking continuously about this certain someone named 'Molly'.

Turning the corner of the south wing, he ran to the furthest exit that entered the west hall and only strolled when he saw a late teacher heading his way. He didn't seem to notice George as he was running late for his own purposes. Breathing heavily, George was about to give up, the thought of running after the girl he had only bumped into this morning was a waste of time, precious time… Or so he thought.

"Excuse me?" A voice called out to him. He paused and turned his attention to the outside court yard. It was small with a minimal of trees crowding around with a two benches on the sides. There standing outside the main doors of the courtyard, was the girl he was searching for. "I was wondering if you can direct me to the east—."

Brilliant. Smiling with straight teeth, he made his way to her side. "Found you."

"Pardon?" She was surprised.

Building up his courage to talk directly, he couldn't help but brush his bangs aside and meet her confused gaze. "I apologize from before. I left you stranded…"

"Oh no, no you—" She began but George couldn't muster his courage for too long.

"How rude of me! May I," He began, swallowing down the hesitation that started to tear inside him, "escort you to class, Miss…?"

She parted her lips and slowly nodded, "Molly." This, George's mind reels, recalling his classmates talking about a certain 'Molly' is the girl in front of him! He rolled her name off his tongue and extended his arm outwards to her.

"But…" She linked her free arm in his, "Call me Mary." Molly smile, a row of perfect pearls shining bright before him. She looked absolutely beautiful as she stood outside in the courtyard, sensing the day is a long one… so along with his love starting with Mary Darling.

X

X

X

A/N: Thanks for reading this side section! Have a Happy Valentine's Day! Be happy, stay happy and please give me feedback! Keep in touch with Who Are You? Until then, deuces!


	8. Chapter 7

Who Are You?

By: Unknownred

X

A/N: Okay so I had a review from a guest who was confused about the previous chapter. It's a side story that connects to 'Who Are You?' which deals with Hook's, Tink's, and Mr. Darling's past. There will be other side stories that will link as well… so for now, please hang on to your horses and enjoy!

X

Inside Summary: An accident occurs two years later, Wendy is diagnosed with amnesia so she doesn't remember what had happened the day before Peter Pan had taken her back home along with her brothers and the Lost Boys. In fact, ever so often… she is losing sight of Peter each day, only one thing could possibly help her remember. What will happen when Peter takes her back to Neverland? How will he deal with Wendy not remembering him at all?

X

X

X

Recap:

X

"_That's where you're wrong, __**sir**__." I spat_, I **do **have a mother._ "You can't hurt me; I'm valuable to your so called Capt'n!"_

X

_He smiled and revealed a row of pearl, white teeth shining in the moonlight. Speaking with a muffled whisper, his tone became feathery, "What is it that you desire, Tink?"_

X

"_Girl…" Hook mumbled lowly to himself. His flickered at me and asked, "You mean Red-handed Jill?"_

X

John stood up then and glared at me. "I'm not! You try being father for once and having to work and take care of everyone and then tell me what it would be like to fly again, to have that feeling of adventure!"

X

"_Hey…" I whispered, my eyes lowering to the floor, "Do you think pirates were once lost boys at one time?"_

X

_The corner of Nibs' lips curved upwards and I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. I nodded off slowly and turned to leave but the next thing he said caught me off guard. "Red-handed Jill almost became a pirate."_

X

_Oh my goodness, I must be dreaming! Either that or he was telling the truth… he did sound desperate, so why shouldn't I at least give him a small chance? I know I shouldn't feel confuse if this is a dream, my dream… so that means I can control what is happening. My lips shut as my mind race to make sense; _does that mean I allowed this "boy" to kiss me? Why though?

X

The mini Wendy giggles again, this time her eyes tells a different story and to Wendy's discovery, it's filled with mischief and adventure, "They call me Red-handed Jill. I'm a pirate."

X

_Finally, his eyes were the only thing I could focus on. He had long eye lashes so when he blinked, he did it so beautifully. I parted my lips as his eyes flashed the color of blue turning a shade of grey. I gasped like the umpteenth time. I was caught… red-handed. _

X

X

X

(Wendy's POV)

"Wendy?" Peter called out from the small pool he was in. I stood there frozen like a deer, about to take off if needed. I swallowed hard and stepped back, hoping the wall could conceal my presence but it was too late, he saw me! Worst, he caught me peeking!

Well this is awkward.

Hearing a loud splash, I only realized too late that Peter was getting out of the water. Panicking from my situation, I dashed out of the room and entered the room where I woke up from. Scanning the room for any exits, I couldn't find any and the only thought that was pounding in my head was a big feeling of excitement. I walked in on a boy bathing and didn't abide his privacy. I'm such a bad—

"Wendy!" His voice burst through the room.

My arm prickled as he called my name. His voice drifted slightly as I felt him come closer. I wanted to apologize and yet, my voice was silence as he wrapped his somewhat dry hand around my wrist, pulling me towards him.

Gasping at his unexpected action, I turned to him, ready to face my worst. But I couldn't look at him, so I just stared down. I was relieved that he was wearing shorts made out of tight leaves instead of an image I rather not go into. I could feel him staring down at me with concentration, as well. Could you blame him? As if I was a child stealing cookies from mother's cookie jar and mother giving me a stern look, asking me if I did such a small crime.

"I didn't…!" I sputtered, thinking of a better apology or maybe a little white lie would do the trick, but it never came. "I just…"

Feeling the swiftness of his free hand, his fingers slowly brushed against my chin as he tilted my attention up to his. Our eyes locked as I gazed deeply into his own, a dark pool of grey as if he was angry at me. His hair was still dripping wet from his rinse and as I look closely, I could see his skin prickle from the cold.

"You were looking for me." He finally spoke, his words not meaning to sound like a question. I blushed.

Nodding, he let go of me and turned his back. He walked back towards the little cove from where the hidden room was at, "Hungry?"

I scrunched my face and if I heard correctly, did he just make fun of me? "Funny!"

He disappeared around the corner and a few seconds later, returned with a line of three fishes hooked on, "Fish."

_Oh. _I parted my lips, trying to sort the gist of our situation. He walked over to a small pit, near the trench where I was sleeping earlier, and placed small pieces of cut wood in the middle and with a small sturdy stick; he started rubbing it on top one of the fat woods.

"Wait, so you're not bothered that I was invading your—" I asked, quite to frustratingly.

"Why for?" He interrupted, "I thought you might've wanted to eat, so I went fishing."

_Fishing… so he wasn't bathing at all?_ I couldn't help but grin at this… this misunderstanding that I had assumed. Indeed, this was way too funny to ignore. How stupid of me! "Thank you…"

Once he got the fire started, he placed the line of fishes on an edgy rock and did the same to a shorter length of the wall, making the line horizontal so our meal can roast. I walked back into the small hidden cove, and peered at the still water where Peter was in earlier. I'm happy that I didn't get in trouble, but I must have made Peter confused after I ran from him. For a moment, the feeling inside me earlier is still there, a feeling of content flowed through my body and the feeling of excitement roused to a conclusion of what sort of activity shall we do today.

On the side of the pool was a small fault of rocks, like stairs. I stepped down and knelt to the soon-to-be dried ground where I presumed Peter got out from after discovering my presence. Beside me was a leafy strap strewn on the ground along with a small silver cup, placed upside down so it wouldn't roll into the water. _A thimble?_

"Wendy, what are you looking at?" Peter called out, startling me that I almost slipped into the water.

I steadied myself and glanced backwards. He stood there with a dagger placed in his belt strap while holding two forks and with a curious look on his face. His bare feet were dirty from trudging in this dank cave, so were his legs and arms. Hopefully his hands are clean, but I doubt it if he were to clean the fish he was roasting over the fire. "I'd think since you were in the water before, that you'd look a little cleaner than you are now."

He blinked and pulled a quick smile before gesturing behind me. Confused at what he was referring to, I glanced back but was too late to see him flying with great speed, having his dagger fall from his belt as he dropped into the pool. A big splash rose as he dropped like a canon and water fell all over me, drenching me where I stood. "Peter!"

Devastated at how wet I am and how ruined my dress looked, my day couldn't have gotten worst, right? Wrong, readying myself to stand back up, Peter's head popped from the surface making me shriek in surprise which only lead me to slip and slide into the water.

Ha-aha-ha… laughter, Peter's laughter drowns away as I open my eyes to see. But, oh, the salt in this water stings and I just can't look anymore. Shutting my eyes, I make way for the surface again but something is wrong. My dress is caught, I think, like on a hook or an edgy rock, and I'm stuck trying to swim free.

Reaching a hand up, I thrashed in the water, pushing my feet against the heavy cloth that was dragging me down like an anchor. Clothes, such as this fine dress that Aunt Millicent bought for me on my last birthday shouldn't be made to swim in— especially with all the frills, and overlapping cloth sewed to make a beautiful drape over the dress. Forgetting to breathe, I sucked in water, only to choke and panic feverishly.

A hand suddenly grabs my arm but I'm not sure who it is, possibly Peter who has a brain to stop laughing and realize this damsel in distress is actually drowning by her heavy clothed dress. Pulling with effort, his hand lets go and I thought he would leave me here. Spitting out the water in my mouth gave me a little air bag of oxygen, only just a little (A/N: It works, btw… don't try it at home or in the pool, if you doubt my small experience.) as I pulled at my dress.

Pulling at the fabric, I thought it would be impossible to tear away until I heard a low splash above me and felt skin on my face. Squinting from the sting of salt inching in my eyes, I felt my chest tighten at the lack of oxygen. I think it's getting darker in here, colder maybe. Does that mean I'm dying? Does it mean I won't see the light ever again?

Hearing a small rough noise in the water and the hands pulling my hair out from my face, tickled me and I couldn't help but giggle, allowing the access of my mouth. Tangy, it tasted, making me wince. Something I recall my mother using in her cooking. _Mother_, I miss mother and father… maybe the burning feeling in my chest is a feeling of longing to be with them, or could it be loneliness?

There was a poem I once heard from someone I can't remember quite right, right now; speaking with such gentleness, her or his words rising and falling, like he was singing and running at the same time.

'Light and gentle the moon smiles

Above from danger, below the stars

Watching over the babes in their prams

Watching, watching from afar

_I feel light-weighed, like a feather twirling in the wind. _

Only at night, like an angel would

Spreads its wings across the sky

Colors of many, colors of night

He who flies, shall make abide

_Am I dreaming? I see many colors sprinkle in this dark, vast room. But then, something bubbly— either in or out of me… tickles and I'm afraid that if I open my eyes, it'll go away._

This he, a gentle bird that flies

Once wished upon a fairy

And one wish in mind

That he will always, always carry'

_Betraying my thoughts, I slowly open my eyes and cry. It hurts; tingles of light pain shot through my body, and what I saw is a blank sheet of white flickering in front of me until a strong pull yanked me from my reverie. _

Reaching my out stretched hand, I felt the rough texture of hard, smooth rock. Gripping on the ledge, we burst through the surface. Coughing and with another hand pounding against my back.

"Wendy, are you alive?!" A male voice punctured through my popped ears. I glanced aside, and stared at him. _Peter._ I laughed.

I must have startled him because his reaction was priceless. His eyes weren't light grey, but dark and furious. He growled, and shouted at me, "You should have told me you couldn't swim!"

I placed my head on the smooth rock, feeling the coldness retreat to the rush of vertigo pulsing through my skin. I coughed again, spitting water from my lips, "I can swim!"

"You drowned!" Peter dropped his hand from my back and threw his dagger a few feet from us on the land, echoing a clanging noise off the walls.

"Almo—"

"Wendy, I wouldn't know what to do if you died!" He yelled, pressing both his hands on the rocks and pushing up. He propped himself up and turns to me.

"You laughed!" I cried out, rubbing the water out of my eyes. I'm hurt, can't he see that? First I'm embarrassed for misunderstanding his way in "bathing", second I slip and fall in and he laughs at me, and then I almost drown!

"Bah!" Peter's voice rose. "I was having fun!"

Sniffling, I shook my head, water whipping from my bangs. I glared at him, "I wouldn't call this fun…"

(Peter's POV)

I agree. What kind of game is this where you get yourself killed, intentionally (well, technically)! Huffing, I turn away from her. Pulling my legs towards my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I hung my head low and glared at my somewhat dirty feet.

The cool current from outside seeps through the cracks of the cavern's walls, leading to a sliver of goose bumps running down my bare back. Jerking forward out of discomfort, another noise from beside me caught my attention.

Sniffles. I glanced back, a little guilty for yelling at Wendy. She rested her head against the cliff of the surface, hiding her eyes from my gaze but it was evident that she was trying not to cry…much. Seeing Wendy hurt in way, shape or form, I just wanted to hold her in my arms, protect her with all I got and just remembering all the adventures we had of me and Wendy, well… the old Wendy…

"_Wendy?" I called out, watching as Wendy turns to give her full attention to me. "I'm going to make you remember." Tink buzzed, flew and attacked my face, her hands shot outwards, waving urgently. "I mean… me. Remember me." He added._

She doesn't remember me though, and I told her before that we'd have to start over again. Is that alright though because it's getting a bit too hard to resurface this new Wendy's memories of her old self, of our past adventures and of me? Twisting my face at the feeling of wanting to cry too, I bit my lip from doing so until I could feel a strict pain shoot inside my mouth making me gasp aloud.

Letting go of my knees, I crawled over to the edge and bended lower so my face matched her face, too. "Wendy." I spoke mixing concern laced with sincerity, only to catch Wendy's attention by her glance. Her eyes were watery by her tears but seeing her eyes dazzle, it was amazing I didn't blush or worst, pull her up and kiss her. Swallowing hard, I continued, "I'm sorry I didn't save you at first. I thought you were just playing around but realizing that you didn't come up for air, I got worried."

Wendy hiccupped and grips the edge; her fingers were wrinkled, sponged from the water as they turned white. She lifts her face and huffs out upset, "But you did! You did save me Peter… I'm just… I'm sorry too, I'm angry at myself for arguing at you."

Taken aback at her response, a small smile appeared on my face; I'm happy that she wasn't too angry with me. Dropping my voice to a whisper, I reached over and brushed aside a small curl forming from her bangs, "I have a game for you."

Wendy blinks, her teary face drying up from any leftover tears, "Game?"

Grinning, I explained to her about her lost brother and how she came here to find him. Since I don't really know where he is until Tink finds him and tells me, I had already set out different clues for her that will lead her to all the hiding places John has found.

Wendy's face brightened up, a small smile forming on her face, "Sounds fun."

I jumped up, hovering in the air above Wendy. Flying behind her, I reached and locked my hands under her arms and lifted her up onto the bank. She was drenched in a white dress, almost the same one she was wearing the first time she met him. Letting her go, I caught a quick look of her face before she turned away, taking the ends of her dress and coiling it over with her hands, water splashing at her feet. The look on her face surprised me, she looked shocked and possibly bashful, and despite her cheeks were dusted red.

"Okay, well I'll get your map ready then." I said, flying towards the exit of the cavern. I'm happy that she agreed to go on another adventure and slightly sadden by the fact that when she does find John, she'll want to go home with him very, very soon.

(Wendy's POV)

I can't believe he didn't notice my undergarments were visibly see-through! Not handling my blush very well, after Peter left to get the map, I slapped my hands onto my face, covering my blush and wishing I should have told him sooner. A sound of frustration protruded the back of my throat as I finished wrenching all the water soaked in my dress so now it looked wrinkled like my hands.

Sighing, I stepped over a boulder and sat at the edge, feeling my butt damper on the cold surface of the rock. Thinking upon the game Peter had offered, I couldn't help but try to remember my so called 'brother, John'. What did he look like? How come I don't remember him? Why am I like this?

A small glimmer flashed from my peripheral vision, catching my attention. Wondering what it was, I turned and saw it was the thimble I discovered earlier. Bending down, I picked it up and fumbled with it. I know the name, but what does it do?

"_It protects your dominant finger when you sew, dear." _A voice so familiar to Wendy that it took her a few minutes to remember a face, her brown orbs dazzling from the light, her brown hair pulled back into a bun, her nose arch, her smile gentle and reassuring with love.

_**Mother?**_

Placing the thimble on her index finger and is taken aback that it fits her. Swallowing, a flash of memory forms in her mind, a thought that overwhelmed her— a feeling that was hidden under the depths of her mind was now revealed.

_She sat on her bed, her covers pushed aside as she stared into the boy's blue-grayish eyes. A hesitant smile formed her face as she thought of the idea of giving him something deep, something important, a remembrance that they met. A kiss. "Peter, I-I would," She proclaimed, watching his face perk with curiosity, "like to give you a…" Oh he looks so cute when he's staring at her with a complete innocent look like a child receiving his/ her first Christmas present. "A kiss."_

_Smiling haughtily, he placed his hand out, surprising her. Scrunching her face, she gave him a small chuckle of misunderstanding, "Don't you know what a kiss is?"_

_He dropped his smile and reasoned with her, "I shall know it when you give it to me."_

_Clearly this boy didn't know what she meant or what a kiss is? A thought flared in her mind, making known that he hasn't kissed anyone, nonetheless a girl. Smiling slightly, at her speculation, she quickly resumed by removing her thimble from her index finger and placed it in his hand. __**It will protect you…**_

_He stared at it, slightly disappointed, maybe disgusted at the fact that the object in his hand wasn't incredible or exciting at all. On the other hand, I was battling myself in my mind, calling myself stupid for switching a kiss to a thimble but he didn't know what a kiss was and so I gave him a thimble instead! But in spite of him telling me the obvious, he forced a frown to turn into a smile as a thank you. "I guess I should give you a kiss in return."_

_At this, excitement and mischief bubbled within my stomach— in some way I had twisted his understanding between a kiss and a thimble. Maybe he'll understand me if I lean forward towards his face with my cheek facing his lips and maybe he'll kiss me. Yeah, I'll do just that, "If you like."_

Wendy?

_I should have known better though after giving him the wrong meaning of a kiss, he interrupted my hopes by coughing and giving me a weird look as he held up an acorn in my face. Furrowing my brows a little, I slowly smile at him, thanking him as I took the acorn and got off my bed, running to my mirror and hooked a string through the acorn. _

"Wendy?" Peter's voice ranged through my head, sounding too real to imagine.

Blinking upon realizing that he was standing in front of me with a map in one hand and gazing between me and the thimble on my finger, I quickly swallowed, apologized and handed over the thimble, "This is yours?"

He nodded willingly and gratefully took the thimble, placing it on his finger which fit perfectly, "It's my kiss… you found it."

Licking my bottom lip, I breathed in slowly and clasped my fingers together. "So, about that game?"

Snapping from whatever trance Peter was in, he broke into a wide beam that must have reached both his ears but it was evident that when he jumped in the air, and sat crossed legs, he handed over the map to me. "Here's the map that I've made for you. Just follow it and you'll be fine. Oh! And I won't be able to help you so you'll have to be on your own for now."

Quirking a brow, I stared at the map, trying to decipher the different stations of where John could be located at. Interesting it seemed, "So where will you be then?"

"Uh," Peter started, his eyes averting to the ceiling thinking and then shrugged, "I'll be watching over you just in case you get yourself in danger."

_Like an angel. _I snorted, and eyed the map front and back. On the back had a list of chicken scratch which was somewhat comprehensible in some ways, "What's this?"

"Riddles to help you on your way." His voice rings loud and clear, echoing off the walls.

Contemplating this adventure hunt for my 'brother', I exhaled a big sigh and flipped the map over again, seeing the big X which must indicate that's where John is. Raising a brow, I follow the canopy trees surrounding most of the map, one side a volcano is drawn, and on the opposite side are mountains and caverns like the one we're in, further from the bottom a pirate's ship was floating in the water. Did Peter draw this map because everything seems so detailed? Perhaps he did since he got it himself, unless he stole it from someone, somewhere… but if he did, he sure does need to work on his writing skills. "Okay, so where do I start from then?"

Peter flew closer and hovered above me, pointing his finger at the big X on the map, which threw me off course because I thought that's where John was located at. Confused, he confirmed the different points of which the riddles will lead me to, including passing some tunnels and cross a few waterways.

Scoffing at the idea, I stated unsurely, "I don't think I'll be swimming any time soon."

"Well, if you do get yourself in trouble or something, just scream for help." He offered, placing a finger to his chin.

Rolling my eyes, I smiled haughtily, "_If _I get some sort of trouble? I thought you'd be watching over me, why then do I have to scream?"

He opened his mouth to answer but didn't say anything. Feeling frustrated at his dubious mindless state, I couldn't help but smirk at my comeback, knowing I was being mean. Settling to start this adventure, I clapped my hands together and exhale loudly. Anyway, what better to start off my adventure than the loud sound of my stomach growling in hunger? "Oh my goodness, the fish!"

X

X

X

A/N: Thank you for being patient with me and following 'Who Are You?' I'm happy to say that Wendy's adventure begins in the next chapter in which she'll be enduring trouble without trying and meeting new people as well, without the help of Peter. This chapter has evolved around Peter and Wendy's POV, so the next chapter will involve the other characters, too.


End file.
